se souvenir
by P'tit laiko
Summary: Salut, je m'appelle Imako. Tout ce passait normalement dans ma vie j'allais au collège je sortais etc, puis un jour les shingami sont venu me chercher. J'ai rencontré des gens j'ai appris des choses et je n'aime pas savoir ce que je sais. Pourtant je vie avec mais c'est un lourd fardeau... On va dire que l'humour est mon sauveur.
1. Sauvée mais pourquoi ?

Je me ballade tranquillement dans une rue commercial plutôt vide à mon avis, avec mon casque audio sur la tête, et un petit sac plein de manga, mon préféré : Bleach jusqu'au moment où une énorme explosion retentit. À une distance respectable j'aperçois un bâtiment s'effondrer, et une masse flou à côté, c'est vraiment impressionnant à voir. Mon instinct me dit de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et ce rapidement à peu près comme le peu de gens autour de moi, mais quelque chose me paralyse. Je n'arrive pas à réagir, je fixe cette masse qui petit à petit prend forme, elle ressemble vaguement à un énorme monstre je recule d'un pas puis d'un autre quand elle se tourne brutalement vers moi, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, cette chose immonde a un masque blanc avec des éclaboussures de sang partout, une personne à moitié dévorée dans sa main. Cette vision me donna envie de vomir, mais je suis tétanisé par la peur enfin j'imagine tandis que cette chose s'approche doucement de moi, je l'entend murmurer...

- Ton odeur est exquise...

Sa voix me fais froid dans le dos... Je recule et trébuche sur un objet inexistant, je m'étale par terre. Le monstre perd patience et profite de cet instant pour me saute dessus dans un hurlement caverneux et guttural, je ferme les yeux en priant pour ne pas mourir dans d'atroce souffrance ce qui est peine perdue...

...

Pas un bruit, j'ose ouvrir un œil pour m'expliquer ce si soudain silence et j'écarquille les yeux. Devant moi une personne vient d'arrêter le monstre à main nue, il porte un long haori blanc, je n'arrive pas à distingué ce qui est marqué dessus parce que je vois tout flou. Je recule par réflexe, et le monstre disparaît sous forme de poussière je ne sais comment et je ne veux pas savoir... J'en profite pour me lever et m'enfuir, je cours à ne plus en pouvoir. Je ne vois plus grand chose dans ma course effrénée tout défile extrêmement vite, à cause de la fatigue je ralentis puis je finie par m'arrête, je regarde autour de moi je suis sur une terrasse à accès publique. J'essaie de me calmer et de réfléchir, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire vu ce qu'il vient de se passer. Bizarrement cette scène me rappelle quelque chose mais quoi...? Je suis bien trop choquée en ce moment pour pouvoir le dire. J'entend à nouveau un cri guttural.

- Encore ! Je m'exclame plus inquiète que jamais.

Le même genre que celui du monstre tout à l'heure, je lève la tête et j'en aperçois un second encore plus gros que l'autre tout près de moi et je ne l'ai même pas senti arriver... Je m'empresse de reculer, et je cogne la barrière, un choix s'impose, soit je tombe de la terrasse soit je me fais bouffer, le résultat et le même... Je saute par dessus la barrière et je tombe de très haut, au moins dix mètre... Je ferme les yeux me disant que je vais m'écraser et finir en sac d'os, ma chute et longue j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne finie jamais, je remarque aussi que l'expression "voir sa vie défilé avant de mourir" et une connerie. Au lieu de m'écraser sur le sol je sens des bras me cueillir comme une fleur tombant d'un arbre, j'ouvre les yeux étonnée je ne vois que du blanc. Je lève la tête pour voir la personne qui viens de me rattraper en vol, de je ne sais quelle manière mais son visage m'apparaît flou. Il me dépose délicatement contre un mur sans doute pour quelques minutes et il part vers le monstre je n'ose même pas bouger sur le moment, tant je suis traumatisé par ce qu'il vient de se passer ce matin, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement et pourtant je carbure à plein régime, je me lève temps bien que mal et j'essaie de faire quelques pas, je lutte contre les ténèbres qui m'envahissent et il finissent par prendre le dessus... Je me réveille dans mon lit au chaud, j'ouvre les yeux, baille, et je me remémore ce qu'il vient de se passer, je passe mes mains sur tout mon corps, je suis en un seul morceau.

- C'était un cauchemar bien trop réaliste à mon goût... murmurais-je.

J'entends quelqu'un parler dans une langue qui m'est complètement inconnue. Je tourne la tête vers la porte de ma chambre à l'embrasure de la porte je vois entrer l'homme qui ma certainement sauvée plus d'une fois. Je le vois très clairement cette fois-ci et je le reconnais dans la seconde qui suit, j'ouvre la bouche tellement grand qu'une assemblée de carpe ne pourrait pas rivaliser.

- Kuchiki Byakuya, dans ma chambre... j'ai un petit rire nerveux qui en dit long sur l'effet que ça me fait.

Il tourne la tête vers moi en entendant son nom mais il n'a pas l'air de comprendre le reste de la phrase.

- Il me faut quelques explications je pense... dis-je pas très loin de l'infarctus.

Il arque un sourcil signe de son incompréhension et je commence tout juste à désespérer.

- Super un perso de manga sorti de je ne sais où et au fond j'ai pas envie de savoir... Qui ne parle pas un mot de français. Do you speak english ? j'essaie avec une lueur d'espoir.

Il m'ignore royalement preuve qu'il ne comprend pas un mot d'anglais non plus. Je soupire très bruyamment, j'ouvre mon placard prend des vêtements et sort de ma chambre, je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me changer. Vu la tronche de mes fringues j'ai plus qu'à m'assoir dans la rue et demander des pièces, il me suit l'air impassible.

- Tranquille toi, tu me suis alors que je vais me changer tu veux peut être des jumelles aussi ! Espèce de pervers ! dis-je en lui lançant un regard assassin.

Il ne comprend pas mais un mot de ce que je viens de dire mais le ton il a du le comprendre vu le regard noir qu'il me lance avant de faire demi-tour. Je me retourne, je rentre dans la salle de bain et je verrouille la porte, j'enlève mon t-shirt et j'essaie d'enlever délicatement le petit bout de verre coincé dans ma côte qui me fait atrocement mal depuis tout à l'heure même si je n'en montre rien. Je réussi enfin à l'enlever au bout d'un petit moment, je rince ma plaie et je met des vêtements propre. J'ouvre sec la porte de la salle de bain, je vais chercher des bandages et je revient dedans aussitôt.

- C'est quoi le délire, je suis gravement blessée et je suis pas morte, j'ai vu des holows et

y'a un shinigamis qui squatte ma maison, un capitaine en plus et pas n'importe lequel, quel hasard... Si je vois Urahara qui se pointe comme une fleur de la même manière que dans le manga je vais péter un câble, sérieux.

Je sors de la salle de bain et rentre dans ma chambre, par réflexe j'ouvre mon placard prend le premier objet à triturer soit une balle en mousse et je commence à réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle je me suis empêtrée...

* * *

Voila c'est le premier chapitre de cette jeune histoire !

La suite dans peu de temps languissaient bien en attendant (l'auteure à fais une rime mais qu'elle est forte *bam* l'auteure à été mis K.O pour s'être autoproclamé forte...)

Bref, postez une petite reviews que je puisse m'améliorer ou pour d'autre truc

Signé : P'tit laiko


	2. Finalement pas savoir aurait été mieux

This is a second chapter ! And P'tit laiko is back !

Bonjour, bonjour ! Je pense que les chapitres vont paraitres tout les deux jours comme ça vous en crèverez pas d'avoir attendue... (Je suis vraiment trop gentille, paix à mon âme...) Donc la suite, profitez bien de ce chapitre. ;)

* * *

- On recommence, je me suis fais attaquer par des holows, Byakuya me sauve la vie deux fois je me retrouve dans ma chambre avec lui sans aucun moyen de communication, la grande classe pour résumer...

Le concerné tiqua en entendant son nom si familièrement dit. Il me lance un regard sévère, et, je l'ignore royalement. Une lumière éblouissante en provenance de la fenêtre m'obligea à fermer les yeux. A peine je les réouvre que Byakuya me fait signe de le suivre, lorsque nous arrivons dans la rue un senkaimon est encore ouvert et tout les capitaines sont présents enfin presque, flottant dans le ciel. J'écarquille les yeux la c'est dur à imaginé et à encaisser psychologiquement

- Je rêve, pitié, je rêve se sont des personnages de manga ils n'existent pas. j'ai encore une fois un rire nerveux mais plus prononcé cette fois.

En m'entendant parler des chuchotements passèrent chez les capitaines qui m'observaient depuis mon arrivé, le commandant frappe avec sa canne un sol fictif faisant taire tout les murmures. Il prit la parole et je ne décrypte pas même un mot, si, mon prénom peut-être. Devant mon regard dubitatif et niais il soupire. Il appelle quelqu'un, et je vois apparaître un cauchemar, Kisuke Urahara. Je commence à ne plus pouvoir tenir sur mes deux jambes, toutes ces découvertes en moins de 24 heures c'est lourd. J'ai déjà du mal à encaissé de mettre fais attaquer maintenant je dois encaissé que le goteï 13 existe...

- La dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir c'est bien toi. dis-je froidement.

- Ah bon...? dit-il surpris.

- Tu parle français ? avec un accent pourrie j'avoue mais français. dis-je heureuse comme pas possible.

- C'est plus utile pour communiquer avec toi...

- Mais comment je peux vous voir je suis pas morte pourtant ?

- Pas encore. dit-il avec un petit sourire sadique.

Je lui lance un regard noir qui en aurait tué beaucoup plus d'un.

- Excuse moi d'entrer dans le vif du sujet mais nous sommes venue pour toi... C'est au sujet d'Aïzen.

Entendre ce nom me surprend, Urahara retraduit aussi notre conversation au capitaine du goteï, du coup j'ai du mal à suivre mais c'est pas le moment de me plaindre.

- Il est pas déjà mort ou emprisonné dans une grotte elle même au fond d'une grotte ? dis-je un peu agressive.

- Non...

- Quoi ?!

- Justement nous avons besoin de toi pour l'éliminer.

- Mais bien sûr... J'ai une dizaine d'année je vais encore au collège et je dois tuer la troisième personne la plus puissante de soul society, comme par hasard ! je m'agace.

- Calme toi...

- Me calmer encore mieux tu te rend compte de ce que tu me dis au moins !?

- Oui, absolument.

- J'ai jamais vu un vrai sabre ! Alors me battre...

- Mais c'est dans ta nature tu verras.

- Tais toi ! Je suis pas shinigami et je ne me battrais pas contre Aïzen ! dis-je de plus en plus perdu et énervé.

Je me tourne pour rentrer chez moi, quand je sens un canne se poser sur ma tête. Je sors de mon corps en tenue de shinigami.

- Espèce de bâtard ! Comment je rentre dans mon corps maintenant ! dis-je en perdant le contrôle de ma soi-disant force.

Tout les personnes aux alentours excepté le sotaichō se crispent un peu pour une raison qui m'est inconnue.

- Bah quoi encore ! je m'exclame.

- Ta pression spirituelle... murmure Urahara.

Le sotaichō apparu près de moi et je reçois une goutte sur le front je m'évanouie dans la foulé. Tout le monde se décrispent d'un coup légèrement haletant avec un sueur froide dans le dos...

- Il ne faut pas l'énervé dis donc. dis Urahara avec son éternel sourire niais et son ton mielleux.

- Elle ne contrôle aucunement sa pression spirituelle. Il faut la ramener à soul society prioritairement. propose Byakuya.

- Non, au contraire, pas tout de suite elle devrait d'abord s'entraîner dans un endroit sur de manière à ne pas dératisé une partie du seireitei.

- À ce point ? s'étonne Ukitake taichō.

- Elle risque de faire des dégâts, de gros dégâts. répété Urahara affirmatif.

- Et que proposez vous ? demande le sotaichō.

- Que le shingami remplaçant Kurosaki Ichigo et une personne dans le goteï choisis par vos soins l'entraîne nous avons bien une semaine au moins...

- Très bien nous procèderons comme cela. approuve le sotaichō

Sur ce toutes les personnes ici présente ainsi que moi dans les bras d'Urahara passent le senkaimon qui est resté ouvert.

- Ah ! J'ai... J'ai fais un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar. dis-je en sueur.

- Ah bon lequel ? Je me tourne sec vers la personne qui vient de me parler.

- Toi ! Je t'étripe dés que je peux ! je l'engueule en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Eh bien sa ne sera pas maintenant. Il me pousse pour que je me recouche.

Je le repousse son bras avec violence.

- Ne me touche pas !

- Calme toi ! cria t-il.

L'entendre crier me surprend ce qui a pour effet de me faire taire immédiatement.

- Tu es le dernier recourt de soul society pour détruire Aïzen.

- Mais d'où vous me connaissez, bon dieu ! sanglotais-je.

- Il eut un temps où tu vivais à soul society comme moi ou d'autres...

- Et bien sûr, je suis amnésique en plus... je soupire de plus en plus désespéré.

- Ce n'est que temporaire... Il faut que tu acceptes, c'est un fait.

- Le jour où j'accepterais ça, c'est que j'aurais vu Barragan en string. dis-je d'un geste dédaigneux de la main.

- Ah bon... dit Urahara en me regardant avec un petit sourire vicieux.

- Et bien quoi ? dis-je en rougissant.

- Bon passons, est-ce que tu lis le manga Bleach ?

- J'ai une tête à pas les lire après vous avoir reconnue de suite... dis-je avec la très forte envie de fracasser le marchand.

- Bon alors on peut commencer l'entraînement.

Je m'approche de lui et tente de le gifler enfin ça ressemble plus à un crochet (nuance...), il arrête ma main avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Ça ne sert à rien quand tu es dans ton corps humain, c'est comme si un bébé de quelques mois essayer de m'agresser.

- Merci j'adore la comparaison...! dis-je antipathique.

- Bon vu que tu ne vas pas accepter facilement on va faire ça à la manière forte...

- Mais ou...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je suis déjà hors de mon corps en habit de shingami, mon reatsū commence à enfler preuve irréfutable de ma futur colère. Urahara enfile un gant et me lance une pierre que j'attrape par réflexe, je tombe à terre écrasée par sa puissance.

- C'est... han quoi... han ce truc... han ? dis-je haletante et essoufflé comme si j'avais fais la traverser du Sahara sans boire.

- Une pierre de seki ! dit-il avec sa voix mielleuse.

* * *

Alors vous avez aimé ? Qu'il est sadique ce Urahara... Avouez un plan foireux avec une pierre de ski (pu**** ! De correction automatique de m***e !) je disais donc avouez un plan foireux avec un pierre de seki c'est digne de lui !

Bon bah... Au prochain chapitre ! Et reviews au passage soutenez l'auteure elle répondra quasiment tout le temps et vous pouvez pas savoir comme un petit commentaire sa fait plaisir pis si vous voulez dire que c'est pourris dite aussi, mais argumenté quand même...

Signé : P'tit laiko


	3. Petit changement

Voila le chapitre 3 ! vous êtes surpris hein ? il est en avance d'un jour ouais ! En faite j'ai eu 3 reviews (dont une de moi en tant que réponse) et 2 favoris du coup ça m'a trop motivé ! Je sais il m'en faut pas beaucoup... Bref on va rentré dans les bons délire maintenant, alors marrez vous bien !

**psychedelik** ; t'inquiète pas pour les Mary-sue c'est pas mon genre "les poneys qui pètent sa fait des paillettes" (je me suis bien marré d'ailleurs) mais merci de me le faire remarquer. ;)

P.S ; j'ai oublié la dernière fois les perso de bleach appartiennent à Kubo mais Imako elle est a moi :P

* * *

- Mais t'as fumé quoi ce matin parce que ça devais être fort ! j'allais la lâcher mais il m'en empêche.

- Il faut que tu la gardes sur toi, sinon tu vas démolir le seireitei à toi toute seule et tu risques de tuer du monde.

- Toi sa ne me ferait pas de peine... dis-je acide.

- Que tu es méchante Imako-san ! geignit le marchand.

- Pff...

J'approche de mon visage la pierre de seki et je l'observe mieux, elle est noir avec quelque reflet violet..

- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas beige comme celle qui compose le mur de protection du seireitei ? Et pourquoi elle ne me désintègre pas non plus ?

- Ce n'est pas la même sorte de pierre de seki, celle-ci absorbe continuellement le reatsū de la personne qui entre en contacté, si tu étais trop faible tu serais morte. finit-il en ouvrant son éventail.

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! J'aurais pu crevé sa aurait été pareille !

- Meuh... Nooon... Tu devrais aller t'entrainer maintenant que tu es dans ton corps spirituel. affirme-t-il.

- Fait comme si j'avais dis oui en plus... je rouspète.

- Je te pensais plus mature de toute façon je vais te fausser compagnie parce qu'il faut que j'enfile la pierre pour t'en faire un collier.- Avant que tu ne partes sache que je t'ai inséré une micro-puce qui te permet de parler et de comprendre notre langue.

- Kisuke Urahara, je te hais ! dis-je en lui lançant un regard noir égalent la technique de frigorification* de j'attrape mon zampakutō ou du moins ce qui doit être mon zampakutō et je descend dans la salle d'entraînement.  
- OMG ! Mais c'est genre super méga trop immense sous son magasin tout pourrie !

- Temps à mis un temps ! Tu viens ! m'appelle une voix.

Je me tourne un certains Abrai fukutaichō et Kurosaki Ichigo qui m'attendent arme au point. Je ravale ma salive, j'espère que j'ai de bon réflexe instinctif...

_Une semaine plus tard_

Renji Abrai fait un compte rendu aux taichō du goteï via l'écran installé chez Urahara.

- Euh... Et bien... En faite...

- Soyez clair enfin Abarai fukutaichō. s'exclame le sotaichō légèrement agacé.

- Renji ! Espèce de squatteur ! T'as vu le bordel que t'as mis dans ma chambre espèce de pervers ! je gueule à m'en péter les cordes vocales.

Renji rougit violemment devant tout les capitaines qui ont certainement tout entendu.

- Ah ! T'es là baka ! Je vais devenir ton nouveau coiffeur officiel, tu vas voir rasé c'est très bien comme style... dis-je un petit sourire sadique en dégainant mon zampakutō.

- Attend Imako c'est pas le moment là. dit-il en cachant l'écran.

- Tu sais c'est jamais le moment... je continue en m'approchant.

- Je t'en prie...

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches espèce d'atrophié du bulbe ?

- Rien... Rien du tout... Yoruichi-san help ! crie Renji en voyant ma lame ce rapproché dangereusement de lui.

- Quoi encore ? demande celle-ci en arrivant en trombe.

La scène n'a même pas l'air de l'étonner.

- Bon aller Imako arrête de lui faire peur, il va se faire dessus. se moque Yoruichi.

- Même pas en rêve il mérite la mort en plus j'étais entrains de me doucher !

Plusieurs expression plus ou moins différente se peignirent sur les visage des capitaines. (je vous laisse faire la liste des capitaines et vous imaginez leur tronche xD)

- Yoruichi bordel ! Lâche moi je vais le tuer et puis c'est quoi cette écran !?

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! s'exclame Renji.

- Byakuraï !

Renji s'écarte prestement de l'écran pour éviter le kidō et il ne peut donc plus cacher l'écran. Des deux côtés l'étonnement prône, chez les capitaines tous changèrent de couleur qui tire plus ou moins vers le rouge de l'autre côté Yoruichi encore en sous-vêtements me fait une clés de bras en maintenant mon zampakutō pour tenir le tout, Renji dans un coin ce fait le plus discret possible, mais le plus étonnant n'est peut-être pas là.

- Qui est cette personne ? demande le sotaichō en me désignant.

- Moi ? Attend.

Je fous un coup de boule à Yoruichi qui me lâche sur le coup un peu sonné, c'est qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas...

- Alors moi c'est Imako, 16 ans, 1m70, 60 kilos et quelques, bonnet F.

Plusieurs taichō rougissent

- Non je rigole, pas bonnet F.

- Imako... Mais... murmure Kyoraku.

- Oui je sais j'ai grandi... Mais je te rafraîchis la mémoire, le sceau sur mes bras que vous avez du remarquez la première fois (que moi je n'avais absolument pas vu) c'est partiellement effacé du coup mon corps et mes aptitudes physique son revenue mais toujours pas ma mémoire.

- ...

- Pousse toi. m'ordonne Yoruichi.

Je me décale et elle se met en face de l'écran pour parler avec les taichō. Elle fit le compte rendue de Renji qui n'ose même plus se présenter devant eux tellement il a honte.

- Bien, demain matin un taichō viendra par le biais d'un senkaimon pour escorter Imako-san jusqu'au seireitei. affirme le sotaichō.

Je pousse Yoruichi d'un coup qui bouge à peine de quelques centimètres pour apparaître sur l'écran.

- Pas Kurotsuchi s'te plais je veux pas me faire disséquer dans le dangaï ! gueulais-je bien fort.

- Petite peste, persifla le concerné.

- Merci !

- Imako, un minimum de respect s'il te plaît, va t'entrainer avec Kurosaki.

- Tss...

Je descend en bas en shunpō poil de carotte m'y attend.

- Salut ! C'est le dernier entraînement aujourd'hui ! beuglais-je à Ichigo.

- Tu pars à soul society demain je parie et arrête de gueuler.

- Jackpot ! C'était la question à 10 million !

- Je me donne à fond alors ! BAN -KAI !

- Injustice ! Je peux pas utiliser le shikai sans ma mémoire !

- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux... dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il m'attaque de biais, je bloque son coup qui par sa puissance fais craquer le sol sous mes pieds et me fais poser un genou à terre, la force brute c'est pas mon truc j'arrive à bien manier mon sabre mais je ressens un manque sans doute parce que je ne peux pas entendre mon zampakutō...

- Mémoire de merde...! grinçais-je entre mes dents.

- Tu disais ? me demande Ichigo.

- Shakkaō !

Surpris par l'attaque il l'évite de peu en laissant une légère faille. Je perd pas une seconde, un shunpō, je place mon sabre et...

...Il l'arrête à la main !

- Tu n'arrives toujours pas solidifier la lame de ton zampakutō avec ton reatsū...

- C'est pas d'ma faute dis plutôt ça à la pierre et c'est putain de tatouage tout pourrie et trop moche qui me font trop chier et... !

- Sa y est elle repart dans ses délires... pensa-t-il.

* * *

Alors Yoruichi en sous-vêtements devant les capitaines je sais pas trop d'où je l'ai sorti mais je compatis pour Soi Fon xD et puis Renji... squatteur-san vous trouvez pas que ça sonne bien (le nom proviens de Jinta dans des H.S je crois, je peux pas faire comme si c'était de moi ce serais du plagiat)

Une 'tite reviews ?

Signé ; P'tit laiko fan des délires douteux xD


	4. Hello soul society

Salut alors sa va la famille ? les cousins ? Bon j'arrête… donc voila le chapitre 4 ! Je sais pas trop quoi dire… (bah dis rien alors ça nous fera des vacances)

Imako mon OC chéri va prendre un peu chère, un peu pas grand chose vous faites pas d'idée hein ? C'est beaucoup plus tard qu'elle va prendre très très chère par... *boulette est entrains de se faire lyncher*

Je n'ai rien dis, vous êtes atteint d'alzheimer et vous avez déjà tout oublié mon OC ne va pas prendre de grosse dérouillé (en plus tu le répètes…) Bref, bon chapitre ;)

P.S ; tout est à Kubo sauf mon OC Imako

* * *

- Pourquoi ce connard de marchand ne veut pas me défaire l'autre moitié du sceau... je m'apitoie.

- Parce que c'est trop dangereux pour ta santé mental ! s'exclame une voix bien connue.

- Quand on parle du loup... soupire Ichigo.

- C'est quoi cette excuse ! T'insinue que je suis instable psychologiquement, espèce de moule asthmatique des neurones !

- Je ne dirais pas ça... dit-il en ouvrant son éventail.

- Bon on termine ce "dernier" entraînement ou on couche ici...! déclare le rouquin agacé.

Je rengaine mon sabre, et dés qu'Ichigo arrive à proximité, je lui offre un superbe coup de pied retourné qui l'envoie faire une valse avec le sol.

- Mais sa va pas la tête ! gueule celui-ci.

- T'as demandé à ce qu'on finisse le combat, te pleins pas... dis-je un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Je vais te buter ! dit-il une veine palpitante sur son front.

- Ah... Je prend ça pour une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle...?

- Une mauvaise ! s'écrit Urahara en bon publique.

Le zampakutō d'Ichigo se chargea de reatsū noir avec quelques filaments rouge.

- I'm in the shit...

- Getsuga... Tensho !

Je me protège avec mon zampakutō dégainé à l'arrache, qui au fond, ne sert pas à grand chose. Le Getsuga m'encastre dans un roché et un éclat m'entaille l'épaule droite, je gémis de douleur. Je sors du cratère formé dans le rocher et j'enlève la manche ensanglantée de mon kimono.

- Tss... l'avantage de combattre à deux, hein ?

- Ouais c'est Zangetsu qui me l'a appris...

Je fonce sur lui mon sabre pointé dans sa direction, quand un retentissant "à table !" me coupe dans mon élan. Je lance un regard sadique à l'intention Ichigo.

- Bakudo no san ju : Shitotsu sansen ! À toute 'tite carotte. dis-je en lui faisant un petit au-revoir dans la main alors qu'il se débat coincé par le kidō.

Je monte en shunpō, pour rejoindre Yoruichi et Renji. Ils sont déjà à table entrains de ce goinfré et Renji ne m'a pas encore remarqué.

- Alors Renji tu penses pouvoir rentrer au seireitei sans trop de honte...?

Il s'étouffe avec ce qu'il vient d'avaler et je me retiens de me rouler par terre hilare. Ichigo arrive juste après, il a pas mis longtemps à cassé le kidō ou alors Urahara l'a aidé… Fumier...

- Espèce de sale garce ! m'en gueule les deux en cœur.

- Moi auchi che vous chaime. dis-je la bouche pleine, j'ai pas perdu de temps pour prendre à bouffer...

Mettant leur envie de m'écarteler de côté, le concours de celui qui en mange le plus à gagné, pu démarré. Sous l'oeil amusé du marchand au bob, Yoruichi à fais un ex æquo avec moi alors que les légumes ont perdu, navet rouge et 'tite carotte sont K.O.

- Aaaah... Je crois que je vais pas pouvoir me lever... marmonnais-je.

Yoruichi se transforme en chat et elle se couche sur mon ventre, elle se mot à ronronner.

- T'es pas sérieuse là...?

- Si, totalement. confirme-t-elle entre deux ronronnement.

Du coup on s'endort tous dans le périmètre incapable de bouger enfin surtout trop flemmard...

_Fchhh... Fchhh... Fchhh..._  
_Un bruit régulier semblable au vague qui s'échoue sur la plage me réveille doucement, j'ouvre les yeux je suis couchée sur une plage de sable blanc la mer en face. Il fait nuit et froid, je tourne la tête, une silhouette se découpe pas très loin de moi._

_Mon monde intérieur je parie... T'es là mon zampakutō ?_

_..._

_Je prend ça pour un : c'est pas le moment_

Je réouvre les yeux cette fois je suis dans la magasin d'Urahara qui, d'ailleurs, me regarde d'un air sceptique avec Yoruichi.

- Quoi ?

- Ton reatsū a enflé quelques minutes avant de se rétablir. m'informe Yoruichi.- Ah bon... je fais innocemment.- Que faisais-tu ? m'interroge-t-elle.- Bah à par dormir, rien...

Ils comprennent rapidement tout deux que je ne le dirais absolument rien.

- Je vais prendre l'air. je les informe avant de sortir et de monter sur le toit.

Le lendemain matin on me retrouve dans une position plutôt original toujours sur le toit mais plus exactement au même endroit...

- Comment elle peut dormir comme ça... soupire Renji.

- En tout cas elle souple... affirme Ichigo.

Je commence à glissées et aucun des deux n'a le temps de me rattraper, un cri retentissant pu attester de mon réveille.

- Mal...! J'ai trop mal ! je me plaint en hurlant, comme ça on m'entend mieux.

- Quelle idée de dormir calé dans la gouttière aussi... s'exaspère Yoruichi.

- Un senkaimon vient de s'ouvrir devine qui vient te chercher Imako-san. dit Urahara encore plus mielleux que d'habitude.

- Sa sent mauvais, allez va pour Toshiro...

- Perdu !

- Merde les 100 million s'envole... j'ironise.

- C'est Byaku-bo. me chuchote Yoruichi à l'oreille en sentant son reatsū.

- 'tain, le voyage va être long avec sa majesté d'la banquise qui à balais coincé dans une partie de l'anatomie pas faite pour ça et un Renji qui osera pas en placé une...

Le Renji en question justement, me lance un regard noir pour avoir critiqué son capitaine et lui-même.

- Bon on va pas le faire glander dix ans, merci pour les soins Yoruichi.

Je chope mon zampakutō fais un au-revoir de la main et suivie de Renji et sa majesté d'la banquise je passe le senkaimon. Dans le dangaï les seul bruits proviennent des battements d'ailes des papillons de la mort.

- 'tain j'ai l'impression d'aller à un enterrement... marmonnais-je.

- T'en a pas marre de te plaindre. me rembarre Renji.

- La ferme navet rouge t'as pas de commentaire à faire à ce que je sache...

Un infime sourire ce dessina sur les lèvres de Byakuya, pendant que Renji me lance un regard noir de serial killer. J'aperçois un peu de lumière au loin, l'arrivé sans doute.

- Yes ! Mon billet pour fuir le pôle Nord et l'invasion du navet rouge !

J'use de quelques shunpō pour arriver à soul society, où les gardes me bloque le passage.

- Identifiez-vous intrus ! m'ordonne un des gardes.

- Imako mon pote, et toi c'est quoi ton petit nom ? dis-je avec un sourire commercial.

- Euh... réussi-t-il à articuler totalement désemparé.

- Imako arrête de traumatisé tout le monde... recadre Renji faisant s'écarter les gardes qui le reconnaissent.

- Même pas le droit de s'amuser... Je geins.

- Nous allons immédiatement à la première division on doit déjà être attendue. ordonne Byakuya qui vient juste d'arriver.

- Ok, sa majesté d'la banquise, Renji sa te tente une course ?

- Tout les coups son permis ?

- Sauf le zampakutō bien sûr. je confirme.

Seul la poussière soulevée par notre shunpō respectif atteste que nous étions là quelques secondes auparavant. Byakuya ferme les yeux de plus en plus désespéré, Nous attendons quelques minutes avant que Byakuya ne nous rejoigne devant l'espèce de porte de cinq mètres de haut de la première division. Elle commence à s'ouvrir tout doucement.

- À cette allure on a peut-être une chance de rentrer dans la division demain matin. dis-je en pointant du doigt la porte.

- Ferme là un peu ça me fera des vacances...

- Tss... Vexer parce que je l'ai latté en course...

On rentre enfin quand les portes sont suffisamment ouvertes, les taichō qui formaient des groupes s'alignent à notre arrivé et Renji dût sortir. Tous tournèrent la tête dans ma direction.

- Euh, salut tout le monde... dis-je pas très rassuré.

* * *

Alors un peu plus sérieux ce chapitre… C'est l'histoire de la viiieuh ! (il pleut voudrais-tu éviter d'appeler la neige...)

Donc la suite devrais enfin dois être plus marrante et si vous voulez faire des proposition n'hésitez pas (malheuresement pas de couple pour cette fic' par contre j'ai une fic' "projet" qui devrait en héberger…) sur ce reviews ?

Signé ; P'tit laiko


	5. C'était un accident

Voila le chapitre 5 mis sérieux et important mis plein de débilité. Je vous informe aussi que cette histoire ne dépassera pas la dizaine de chapitre donc autant dire qu'on est peut-être déjà à la moitié (interdit de tuer l'auteure si on aime cette histoire) si je vous dit que je prévois une autre histoire après celle-ci complètement déjanté où vous ne ferez que rire du début à la fin, ça vous console ?

Bref bon chapitre ;)

P.S ; tout appartient à Kubo sauf mon OC.

* * *

Je détaille tout les capitaines et franchement Kurotsuchi et Kenpachi sont plus flippants l'un que l'autre, un manga sa retranscrit pas si bien que ça...

- Nous avons prévu que vous logiez à la douzième division. affirme le sotaichō.

Je manque de m'étrangler, y'a un parpaing qui lui tombé sur la tête au vieux ou quoi ?!

- Euh franchement... Kurotsuchi te vexe pas mais je préfère me faire sepukku plutôt que d'aller dans ta division.

- Ah et pourquoi ? dit-il non pas vexé mais très intéressé, un peu trop d'ailleurs, la mention du sepukku l'arrange pas un peu par hasard...?

- Alors là, la question elle est un peu énorme de ta part, de un je suis pas scientifique, de deux t'es genre vachement flippant et de trois...

- Stop ! On a compris, pas de douzième division. coupa le sotaichō une veine palpitant sur le front.

- Dommage... murmura le taichō de la douzième division en haussant les épaules.

- Dans ce cas à qu'elle division voulez-vous être assignée ?

Une petit sourire en coin ce dessine sur mes lèvres. Je vais dans celle de Renji et de sa majesté d'la banquise, celle de Kyoraku ou alors celle de Toshiro et Rangiku & co (ses airbags)

- La dixième. dis-je avec un grand sourire à l'encontre de son taichō.

Toshiro soupira discrètement, entre sa lieutenante et Imako il en a pas fini...

- Soit... Autre chose, Hitsugaya taichō s'occuperas de votre entraînement tout les soirs.

Un deuxième soupire plus prononcé de la part du taichō en question se fit entendre et je lui lance un sourire carnassier qui plus à Kenpachi.

- Je veux me battre contre elle, elle a l'air forte ! s'exclame la grande brute.

- C'est gentil de ta part mais je veux pas mourir tout de suite...

- Tss... T'as la frousse, gamine ?

Une veine palpita sur mon front et mon reatsū augmenta ostensiblement pour le plus grand plaisir de Kenpachi malgré tout.

- Je ne suis pas une gamine et encore moins une froussarde... dis-je au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Pff et orgueilleuse comme son père en plus... grinça-t-il discrètement.

Enfin pas si discrètement que ça vu que tout les taichō se tournèrent vers lui, un regard lourd de reproche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? je demande n'ayant pas entendue sa réplique.

Sur tout les visages se peignît le soulagement sauf Kenpachi qui s'en fichait royalement.

- Une impolitesse de sa part. ajouta Kyoraku pour effacer des mémoires à jamais ce petit incident...

- Bien, la réunion est close vous pouvez disposer. dit le sotaichō.

Je suis direct Toshiro, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne sais pas me repérer dans le seireitei ou du moins autant que Kenpachi...

- On va où ? je demande.

- Dans ma division, il faut que je te présente Matsumoto.

- Ah ok...

En arrivant à la division tout les soldats qui rencontre Toshiro le salut.

- 'tain, ça donne envie d'être taichō tout les gens te salut qu'importe ta condition...

- Et qu'elle est ma condition ? m'interroge Toshiro avec une légère appréhension.

- 1m33... dis-je avec une toute petite voix.

Toshiro sera les poings une veine palpitante sur le front.

- Euh... Pas maintenant t'es dans ta division, je sais pas moi... Tu m'éclateras à l'entraînement tiens !

Je réfléchis un instant, mais je veux pas mourir à l'entraînement moi !

- Non je retire ce que j'ai dit tu seras mignon tout plein avec moi à l'entraînement, hein ?

- Je ne sais pas... dit-il un léger sourire.

- Se taire dans ce genre de situation, se taire. se répéta mentalement Imako.

Lorsque qu'on entre dans le bureaux du taichō Matsumoto travaille sérieusement, la mâchoire de Toshiro ainsi que la mienne prirent leur indépendance et partirent faire un petit bonjour au sol.

- Euh bonjour taichō et... qui es-tu ? demande-t-elle après une hésitation.

- I-imako. je réussi à articule.

- Ah et bien bienvenue ! Taichō j'aimerais prendre mon après-midi je peux ?

- O-oui. réussi-t-il à articuler à son tour.

Elle sort joyeusement du bureau comme si de rien était, nous laissant pantois.

- On est quel jour aujourd'hui ? demande Toshiro en reprenant contenance.

- Le 16 je crois...

Le regard de Toshiro se voila, je mis du temps à comprendre et le mien se voila à son tour, aujourd'hui c'est : l'anniversaire de la mort de Gin...

- Bon dans ce cas c'est moi qui vais te présenter ta chambre et la division... reprit celui-ci.

Ceci fais il me laisse libre arbitre du moment que je rentre à la division à 18h, et que j'évite de tomber sur Kenpachi.

- Et je fais quoi maintenant...

Une idée lumineuse me traversa l'esprit, je sors de la division en shunpō et part rejoindre une certaine huitième division, lorsque j'y entre je repère facilement Kyoraku sur le toit. Je prend un escalier pour atteindre le premier étage et à l'aide d'un des piliers de soutiens du toit je grimpe dessus.

- Salut, dis moi shunsui, t'aurais pas une petite bouteille de saké par hasard ? dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Une main trifouilla dans son haori avant de sortir un bouteille qu'il secoua à l'intention d'Imako alors qu'il et toujours couché son chapeau sur le visage.  
- Parfait ! J'ai les coupelles !  
Kyoraku se relève et je lui tend une coupelle.

- Je commençais à m'ennuyer, tu as bien fait de venir. m'affirme-t-il.

Je m'assois à côté de lui il verse un peu de saké dans ma coupelle puis la sienne.

- Alors à mon retour au seireitei on va dire... Santé !

- À ton retour...

Je bois cul sec le saké et je me dis que réfléchir avant d'agir prend tout son sens maintenant.

- Sa brule... dis-je au bord de la syncope en me prenant la gorge.

- Je n'ai pas le plus fort pourtant, tu as perdu l'habitude... se moque gentiment le taichō.

- Tu penses qu'à 12 ans on passe son temps à ce bourré avec du saké...?

- Je ne pense pas non...

Nous discutons encore un moment avant que je ne parte en trombe en voyant l'heure, j'arrive "just on time" pour l'entrainement. Le terrain est vide... Enfin il y a Toshiro...

- C'est joyeux par ici... j'ironise.

- Le sotaichō ne souhaite pas que n'importe qui puisse assister à tes entraînements. m'informe Toshiro.

- À t'entendre, on dirais que je peux exploser le seireitei en dégainant mon zampakutō...

- Possible... Mais à ton avis, à quoi te sert ce collier ?

- La pierre de seki ! Je l'avais oublié celle-la...

Sans plus il dégaine son zampakutō et il m'attaque d'où je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais par contre, c'est que ça fait mal. Je me relève rapidement et je me met en garde je réussi vaguement à bloqué son attaque cette fois. À chaque coup j'ai l'impression que Toshiro attend quelque chose de moi. Il m'attaque au flanc gauche et je bouge mon bras gauche instinctivement qui ne tiens rien ce qui donne, je m'écrase par terre après m'être pris le dos de sa lame.

- Est-ce que tu as enfin compris ? demande-t-il en remarquant que je fixais ma main dubitativement.

- Il manque quelque chose... murmurais-je.

- Il était temps que tu y prêtes attention... soupira le taichō.

Toshiro s'éloigne et brise un kidō qui cachait un sabre par terre, j'écarquille les yeux.

- Tu... Je... C'est mon... bégayais-je.

- C'est ton second zampakutō oui...

Il me remet mon zampakutō et je sens le vide présent depuis un moment se combler petit à petit... Je sens une brûlure le long de mon avant-bras, mon sceau vient de s'effacer de moitié.

- Sa fait pas de mal retrouver une partie de soit. dis-je un grand sourire à l'intention de mon zampakutō.

Je dégaine les deux, l'un est un sabre japonais classique l'autre un wakizachi. Je me met en garde un léger sourire aux lèvres. Toshiro tiqua mais ne fit aucune remarque, il passa de suite à l'attaque...

_2 heures est des brouettes plus tard..._

- Je suis trop méga fatiguée...! dis-je en m'étalant par terre.

- Je te fausse compagnie il est tard. m'informe Toshiro avant de disparaître en shunpō.

- Mouais ok, de toute façon je sais où est ma chambre...

Je reste couchée un moment à regarder les étoiles dans le ciel.

- Hikari kuragari*... Ça faisait longtemps que je ne pouvais plus sentir ta présence...

_Ce temps est révolu..._ dirent deux voix en quasi symbiose.

Un léger sourire ce dessina sur mes lèvres, je me lève et je vers ma chambre c'est pas si mal la soul society enfaite... Le lendemain une sonnerie retentit dans tout le dortoir.

- Oh...! C'est pire qu'un réveille cette 'tain de sonnerie.

- Ton langage. me sermonne Toshiro.

- Ouais sa va... Attend qu'est-ce que tu fous la Toshiro ?!

Il me regarde sans comprendre.

- Tu veux pas que je répète quand même ? je lui demande.

- Tu as parlé en quelle langue ?

- Ah... Français je parierais... dis-je en comprenant la situation.

- Ta langue maternel donc...

- Ouais, bref je disais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

- J'ai appris que tu avais entraînement le matin... lâcha le taichō.

Je me claque le front et efface toute penser dangereuse pour ma santé mental et la vie du sotaichō qui plus est.

- La vie est cruelle avec moi... je soupire.

- Parle pour toi, enfin c'est pour te dire que je t'attend au sokyoku.

- Pourquoi le sokyoku ?

- Parce que tes entraînements doivent être secret il me semble, n'est-ce pas ?

- Merci de me le rappeler... rouspétais-je.

Il part ensuite et je me prépare en vitesse y'a que le soir que je peux être tranquille franchement... Je rejoins la colline du sokyoku au pas de course en shunpō en gros, Toshiro seul est fidèle à lui-même attend tranquillement.

- Patience est ton second nom ?

- Non. répond-t-il sévèrement.

Il dégaine son zampakutō est il passe directement en shikai.

- Dieu qui est aux cieux que ton... j'entonne une prière.

Il m'attaque me coupant dans la phrase, impoli va ! J'esquive de justesse un espèce de dragon de glace, et je dégaine à mon tour. Un moment d'inattention de ma part ouvre une ouverture à Toshiro qui m'attaque je recule d'un pas et son épée rase mon poitrail.

- Que...

Je met un instant à réagir, la pierre de seki autour de mon cou... J'ai le temps d'écarquillé les yeux avant que mon reatsū n'enfle rapidement pour avoir était libéré aussi soudainement et qu'une atroce douleur ne se forme dans ma tête.

* * *

***hikari kuragari (lit. lumière ténèbres) une lumiére dans les ténèbres **

Passage important pas vrai ? la vie et bien dur quand même… à votre avis sa a donner quoi le fais que la pierre soit détaché si soudainement ? Vous le saurais dans le prochain chapitre eheh ;)

Signé ; P'tit laiko & co (c'est juste pour que ça rime *bam* mon nez...)


	6. Mon zampakuto

Voila ce superbe chapitre 6 and me ! Donc après celui-ci sa risque d'être saignant ( cuit ou a point ?) ce chapitre portera sur un truc de base qu'on tout les shingami ; le zampakuto ! j'èspere qu'il va vous plaire celui d'Imako ? (non) Bref bon chapitre ;)

P.S ; tout les perso son à kubo sauf mon OC

* * *

Je tombe à genou sous le poids de mon propre reatsū qui m'entoure, et plusieurs taichō repèrent sur plusieurs kilomètres l'anomalie dans celui-ci. Toshiro par réflexe me lance la pierre, qui entre en contact avec ma main faisant disparaître tout le reatsū libéré. Je m'écroule de fatigue à cause du relâchement de la pression, haletante et en sueur.

- C'était moins une... dis-je dans un souffle avant de perdre conscience.

- Je confirme. ajoute Toshiro en faisant de même toute sa force drainer par la pierre.

Plusieurs taichō arrivent quelques minutes après l'accident... Ils nous amène tout deux à la quatrième cligne deux trois fois des yeux avant de reprendre mes esprits, je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital.

- La quatrième... je murmure.

Je me met en position assise et je me remémore ce qu'il vient d'arriver. Toshiro qui coupe le collier, la pierre de seki qui tombe, le mal de tête, re la pierre de seki puis le noir complet.

- C'était fort sympathique comme entraînement... j'ironise.

Je me lève, je prend des vêtements dans le placard mis à disposition, et fidèle à moi même je file en douce par la fenêtre. Il est tard le soleil se couche et je pense qu'une petite soirée s'impose. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas particulièrement blessée après tout, seulement un peu fatigué.

- Renji, Renji ! j'appelle depuis une zone surélevé.

- Quoi...? demande-t-il à demi somnolant.

- Ça t'intéresse une soirée dans le bar le plus proche ? dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Non, je veux dormir. dit-il catégorique.

Je lui balance une pierre dans la tronche, qu'il se prend dans le nez, aie...

- Putain de merde ! Sa fait mal ! Beugle-t-il.

- Temps mieux, maintenant que t'es réveillé on t'attend en bas.

- On ? demande celui-ci.

- Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi... je déblatère.

- Ok, c'est bon j'arrive... il me coupe.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard nous sommes tous dans un bar entrains de nous prendre une grosse cuite.

- La vie est belle et le monde il est gentil ! gueulais-je comme une folle.

- Zaraki taichō c'est le plus fort ! gueule encore plus fort Ikkaku.

- Ta gueule c'est moi le plus fort ! s'exclame Hisagi.

- Bande de bouffon ! C'est pas vous qui portez une pierre de seki pour éviter de flinguer le seireitei rien qu'en dégainant !

- Ta gueule la mioche ! ils me rembarrent.

- Venez vous battre bande de trou du cul ! dis-je en commençant à dégainée mon zampakutō.

Ils font de même et tout le monde pose sur nous un regard intéressé sauf les plus bourrés. Je dégaine mon second zampakutō et j'attaque.

- STOP ! s'exclame une petite personne en blanc.

- Tai-chō... je murmure.

- Tu as raté ton entraînement, tu viens boire ici et tu en profites pour te battre en plus !

- C'est à peu près ça ouais. dis-je sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

- J'ai pour ordre de m'occuper de toi donc maintenant tu rentres à la division ! m'ordonne-t-il.

- T'es pas ma nounou Toshiro, casse toi j'ai un combat à faire !

- Ne m'oblige pas à utilisé la manière forte. dit-il en se préparant à dégainé son zampakutō.

- Il a raison Imako, calme toi. me dit Renji moins soûl que les autres.

- La ferme y'a que mon vieux qui à le droit de me donner des ordres !

Sans est trop, Toshiro d'un shunpō passa dans mon dos et m'assomma. Il me ramène à la division en me traînant et me pose sur mon lit.

- Si seulement tu savais... Un dernier choc émotionnel si petit soit-il est le sceau va se briser déjà que ta pierre se fendille à certains endroit... il disparais en shunpō juste après.

Le lendemain je me réveille avec une gueule de bois, et aucun souvenir de la nuit dernière, temps mieux après tout... Je prend une bonne douche et je me change pour l'entraînement du matin. Lorsque Toshiro m'aperçois un éclair de désapprobation passa sur son visage.

- Le sotaichō veut que tu apprennes à maîtriser ton reatsū, donc pour l'occasion ton entraînement va être de rester assise à l'intérieur d'une barrière de kidō et de le contrôlé.

- Pour résumé atrocement chiant...

Je soupire un bon coup et m'assois en position de méditation, Toshiro érige la barrière autour de moi et j'enlève avec précaution mon collier. Mon reatsū ce libère furieusement mais je me concentre pour le maintenir et c'est pas gagné, la barrière se fissura. J'ai l'impression de basculer en arrière et je me retrouve dans mon monde intérieur. Tout est pareille à l'exception des deux petite fille devant moi, l'une est le genre type, de la petite fille toute mignonne que tout le monde aime l'autre est... Gothique je vais dire, mais sans les piercings.

_Un bienvenue retentissant sortit de leur bouche avant qu'elles ne me sautent dessus en riant, je les serre fort mais avec délicatesse._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez manqué..._

_- Nous sommes là maintenant. dirent-elles en symbiose._

_Je regarde autour de moi il fait toujours nuit pourquoi ?_

_- Ta mémoire._

_- Ça m'aurait étonné... Dite pourquoi je n'arrive pas à contrôler mon reatsū ?_

_- Parce que tu ne sais pas nous utiliser.- Et comment faire ?_

_- Regarde Imako... dirent-elles en prenant un regard sérieux._

J'ouvre mes yeux qui ont pris une teinte grise la même couleur que mon reatsū. Je me lève le regard vide vers Toshiro qui ne sent aucune pression venant de ma part est-ce que...

- Espère, Hikari Kuragari...

Un tourbillon de poussière se forma autour de moi et d'un geste je le fais disparaître. Dans chacune de mes mains un zampakutō l'un est blanc immaculé l'autre noir ténébreux tout deux relié par une chaîne mis blanche mis noir ce sont deux wakisachi… Je disparais en shunpō prenant de court Toshiro qui esquive de peu les deux lame qui convergeaient vers lui, je l'envoie valser avec un coup de pied.

- Kumiawase*... je murmure avant qu'il ne se relève.

Deux boules de la couleur de chaque sabre se forme devant eux, avant de fusionner en une que j'envoie droit sur Toshiro. Il écarquille les yeux.

- Bankaï Daiguren Hyorinmaru !

L'explosion rasa tout sur son passage soit quelques arbres et forma un cratère sous le taichō. Je n'ai pas bougé par contre mon regard vide à disparu seul mes yeux sont toujours gris.

- Victoire ! je hurle de toute mes force avant de tomber par terre de fatigue.

Mes zampakutō se scelle eux même et un sourire béa se fixe sur mes lèvres. J'ai trop fais flipper Toshiro sur ce coup là...

- J'ai trop la classeuh...! je m'exclame.

- Sauf que tu es trop fatiguée pour faire grand chose maintenant. me bâche Toshiro.

- C'est qui qui a eu la peur de sa vie ? dis-je acide.

- Tu peux te lever ? il demande en ignorant ma pique.

- Ouais. j'attrape sa main et je me relève.

- Va te laver et te reposer il y a un bon nombres de chance qu'il y est une réunion des taichō ce soir rien que pour toi.

- C'est vraiment trop gentil. j'ironise en disparaissant en shunpō.

Je me dirige droit vers la dixième quand une ombre me coupa le chemin, elle s'arrête devant moi et je reconnais directement la personne en face de moi.

- Yoruichi ! je gueule en lui sautant dessus.

Si Soi Fon me voit je ne donne pas cher de ma peau, quoique maintenant que je maîtrise mon reatsū... D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de la pierre ? Oh et puis je m'en fiche !

- Doucement tu vas te faire mal...

- Comment tu sais ? je demande en me détachant d'elle.

- On ne sent plus ton reatsū preuve que tu es bien plus puissante maintenant et puis tu es égratignée un peu partout.

- Tu m'étonnes que je sois considérée comme dernière arme de le soul society mais je me demande toujours de qui je tiens ça... je soupire avec un petit air de réflexion.

- Tu le sauras à un moment donné, je te laisse parce que je ne suis pas venue pour toi à la base...

Elle me fait un clin d'oeil et s'en va en shunpō, je reprend la route en pensant que c'est étonnant qu'elle soit à soul society. De toute façon j'ai d'autres chat à fouetté et c'est la cas de le dire. Je me douche, me change assiste un moment à l'entraînement avant que Toshiro ne vienne me cherchez pour la réunion.

- Tu ne t'es pas trompé pour le coup. dis-je les mains dans le poche genre grimmjow.

- Sa ne risquais pas.

Je réfléchis un moment avant de poser une question.

- C'est quoi l'intérêt de cette réunion c'te fois ?- Tu verras. dit-il avec un léger sourire en coin.

- Tss...

Lorsqu'on arrive tout le monde est déjà près, j'ai l'impression d'être en retard mais c'est eux qui sont trop en avance, ils ont peut que la salle s'envole ou quoi ?

- Imako-san nous avons appris par le biais d'Hitsugaya taichō que vous avez obtenue le shikaï ainsi que le contrôle de votre reatsū lors de l'entrainement effectué ce matin, confirmez-vous ces faits ?

- Ouais, la preuve en image mais yeux sont gris maintenant sa fait bizarre d'ailleurs pis de toute façon j'ai plus le collier.  
Kurotsuchi paru intéressé pour ma plus grande inquiétude.

- Je peux me battre contre elle maintenant ? réitère Kenpachi

- Quand tu veux mon gars ! je m'exclame la main sur la garde de mon zampakutō.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne manière de voir sa progression. consent le sotaichō.

Comme par hasard, je dis bien par hasard, je me retrouve sur la colline du sokyoku pour me battre contre Kenpachi...

- Aller viens mon gars que je t'explose. dis-je en dégainant mes deux sabres.

- Non, frappe moi où tu veux. dit-il en ouvrant son haut de kimono.

- Tu me sous-estime là...

À l'aide d'un shunpō je charge mon reatsū dans mes zampakuto et je frappe Kenpachi de toute mes forces, il ne bouge pas, par contre je l'ai pas raté. Une grosse entaille ensanglanté ce profil le long de son torse. Je recule de quelque pas.

- Parfait. sourit Kenpachi.

Il me fonce dessus et je bloque son coup, se mec à une force de barge ! Comment Ichigo à pu battre un gars comme ça. Je n'ai même pas le temps de libérer mon shikaï qu'il me fait déjà plier sous les coups.

- Bouffe ça connard, Raikoho !

/

- Depuis quand elle fait ce genre de kidō... murmure Ukitake.

- J'ai cru bon de lui apprendre. affirme Toshiro.

Quelques sourire se dessinent sur les visages des capitaines.

/

- Espère, Hikari Kuragari...

Toute l'attention des taichō ce reporta sur Imako maintenant en shikaï, personne ne parlait tous observaient attentivement le combat, de temps à autre on pouvait remarquer des craquements et des fissures dans le sol après le passage d'Imako et de Kenpachi.

- Kumiawase*. je cite.

Kenpachi surpris par l'attaque, il se la prend de plein fouet mais il ne tombe pas à terre pour autant.

- 'tain t'es increvable ! On t'a fais dont d'immortalité ou quoi ?

- L'amour pour le combat me rend plus puissant !

- C'est moi ou il a dit un truc sérieux et intelligent...

- C'est terminé ! ordonne le sotaichō.

- Mais on a pas fini... je geins.

- Il suffit !

- C'est bon prend pas ton air outragé avec un langage de plusieurs siècle.

- Elle a raison pour le coup la mioche. me soutiens Kenpachi.

Je lui lance une regard de biais qui fait tiquer plusieurs taichō, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? Ca leur arrive vachement souvent ce genre de truc... Je scelle mes zampakutō et soigne vite fais les quelques blessures que m'a infligé alarme stridente retentit dans tout le seireitei, l'alarme de guerre. Je me lève brutalement et lance un regard inquiet aux taichō un messager s'agenouilla devant le sotaichō pour lui livrer son message c'était très clair.

- Nous sommes attaqué par Sosuke Aizen

* * *

***Kumiawase ; combinaison** je trouve ce nom plutôt approprié et vous ? Alors Aizen qui attaque soul society c'est une bonne nouvelle ou pas… ( sa va faire des heureux comme Kenpachi) en tout cas il vas y'avoir de la baston xD

Une 'tite reviews ?

Signé ; P'tit laiko


	7. Aizen, bonjour !

Un chapitre super important dans l'histoire qui va faire prendre un gros tournant à Imako et c'est du lourd ! Alors lisez attentivement c'est important ! (depuis quand t'arrives à dire des truc sérieux ?) Et bien sûr bon chapitre ;)

P.S ; les perso sont à Kubo et mon OC bah à moi...

* * *

Je me concentre un moment et je repère quasi instantanément les reatsū ennemi, je trace en shunpō dans cette direction sans laissé le temps au sotaichō de donner ses ordres.

- Imako ! Merde ! s'exclame Toshiro.

- Hitsugaya taichō rattraper la il est trop tôt pour qu'elle rencontre aizen, vous autres regagné vos quartiers et attendez l'ennemi. ordonné le sotaichō.

Je presse mon shunpō et les reatsū s'intensifie rapidement, je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que je reçois un cero qui me projette contre un mur. Je gémis de douleur en sentant mon épaule gauche se déboité. Je cherche l'origine du tir et j'aperçois une tignasse blonde à travers les panaches de fumé.

- Merde la tercera c'est pas le moment...

Je me remboîte l'épaule non sans lâché une plainte embellis par une flopée de jurons plus ou moins fleuris, puis je me tourne vers la tercera. Si je me bas contre elle je ne pourrai pas me battre contre Aizen, fais chier !

- Shakkaō ! dis-je en la visant.

Je m'enfuis en shunpō à peine le kidō envoyer, j'ai maintenant une légère avance sur elle. Mais je ne perçois plus du tout le reatsū d'Aizen et mon épaule qui ma lance n'est pas là pour m'aider. Je prend de la hauteur histoire de mieux y voir dans cette cacophonie, plusieurs bâtiment sont en feu et quelques taichō se battent près de leur quartier, Hallibel apparaît en face de moi.

- Et merde... soupirais-je.

- Aizen-sama m'a demandé de t'amener à lui.

- À coup de cero c'est plus efficace n'est-ce pas. dis-je acide.

La tercera ne pût rien répondre, elle me fit quand même signe de la suivre. Si c'est le seule moyen de trouver Aizen... Quand à Toshiro il c'est fais intercepté par le sexta qui à engager le m'amène dans un coin à l'écart du seireitei où un silence quasi religieux règne, ça sent le coup foireux... Je pose ma main sur la garde de mon zampakutō.

- Tu as fait vite Hallibel, as-tu ce que je voulais ? demande Aizen en apparaissant en face de nous.

- Oui Aizen-sama. dit-elle en mettant un genou à terre.

- Je ne suis pas un colis surprise. j'interfère pour faire remarquer ma présence.

- Imako sa faisait longtemps. dit Aizen en posant son regard froid et calculateur sur moi.

Un frisson parcouru mon échine.

- Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que je suis amnésique. ironisais-je.

- Plus pour très longtemps. affirma celui-ci.

Une douleur se formait lentement dans ma tête depuis quelques minutes c'est vrai, tel une bête qui s'approche doucement de sa proie, mon sceau scintilla légèrement.

- Je ne suis pas là pour tailler la discute. dis-je en dégainant mon zampakutō.

- Oh, tu n'as pas froid aux yeux dis-donc, c'est bien. dit-il comme s'il était fier de moi.

- Arrête de te prendre pour mon père et viens te battre plutôt. je le rembarre.

Il m'ignore totalement et un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'hallibel pour l'ironie de ma phrase, elle remercia dieux d'avoir un col qui cache la moitié de son visage.

- Tu penses me battre si facilement ? demande-t-il amusé.

Il relâche son reatsū mettant Hallibel à genou, je ne réagis même pas et je rengaine mon sabre.

- Oui, je le pense même très franchement. le provoquais-je.

Un léger sourire ce dessina sur ses lèvres il aime jouer avec la psychologie des gens jusqu'à les briser et le jeu risque d'être des plus distrayant cette fois-ci.

- Moi je pense que tant d'année ont dû t'affaiblir et que tu te surestimes mako-chan.

Une légère perturbation se créa dans mon reatsū, Aizen compris tout de suite qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

- D'où tu connais ça toi ? grinçais-je avec agressivité.

- Une simple intuition... ironisa Aizen.

- Bon j'en ai assez de ton petit jeu. dis-je en sentant que mon mal de tête s'amplifiait.

Je charge Aizen zampakutō dégainé et nos lames s'entrechoquent, une cuisante douleur ce fait sentir dans mon avant-bras et je me déconcentre. Il en profite pour me frapper dans le dos. Je fais quelques pas, avant de cracher du sang et une plaie tout le long de mon dos est maintenant visible, je me soutiens à l'aide de mon zampakutō pour ne pas tomber.

- Alors te crois-tu toujours plus forte que moi ? demande Aizen d'un air supérieur.

- Être plus faible qu'un grain de poussière c'est dur quand même. dis-je avec un léger très sourire.

J'essuie le sang qui coule de ma bouche et je croise mes zampakutō alors qu'Aizen à l'air légèrement agacé.

- Espère, Hikari Kuragari...

Aizen ne pût s'empêcher de sourire plus le combat avance plus il devient intéressant. Je l'attaque dans le dos et il bloque mon coup, il approche sa main est fait une pichenette qui me projette contre un mur que je traverse, je me relève et je me prépare à l'attaquer de nouveau.

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère la même détermination... affirme Aizen.

Je m'arrête en plein dans mon action, surprise ou plutôt choquée.

- Qu-quoi ? articulais-je désemparé.

- Tu n'as pas bien entendue ? demande-t-il avec une fausse moue contrarier.

Il soulève mon menton à l'aide du bout de sa lame après s'être approché, je ne réagis même plus.

- Imako... susurra-t-il.

Mon mal de tête à disparu à la place des flots d'images défilent devant mes yeux, le sceau c'est totalement brisé. Je tombe, ma chute ne s'arrête pas les ténèbres vont m'engloutir et je ne peux rien y faire.

- Aizen lâche là ! cria Toshiro en arrivant à proximité.

- Hitsugaya taichō vous pensez être en mesure de me dicter des ordres ? Hallibel occupe-t-en. ordonne Aizen sans même prête attention à lui.

- Oui Aizen-sama.

Elle attaque Toshiro et s'en suit un combat féroce. Aizen pendant ce temps m'emporta dans un endroit visible de tous, et il ordonne à tout ses espadas de rentrer au hueco mundo. -plus tape à l'oeil tu meurs...- Plusieurs taichō à proximité le fixèrent.

- Regardez votre dernier espoir s'envoler soul society. dit Aizen en me soulèvent par le col, inconsciente.

- Imako... murmurèrent plusieurs taichō.

Un garganta s'ouvrit derrière Aizen et il s'y engouffra en m'emmenant avec lui tel un trophée... Il apparaît près des quartiers d'ulquiorra, celui-ci sentant sa présence vient à lui.

- Que voulez-vous Aizen-sama ?

- Occupe toi d'elle est informe moi en priorité dés qu'elle se réveille.

_Au seireitei_

- Nous ne pouvons pas aller la chercher, il est trop tard ! affirme le sotaichō.

- Mais sans elle nous ne pourrons pas battre une seconde fois l'espada ! s'exclame Toshiro.

- Peut-être mais ce serais pur folie de mobiliser des taichō pour aller au hueco mundo ou l'avantage prône largement pour eux !

- Tss...

_De nouveau au hueco mundo_

J'ouvre les yeux et des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, ils m'ont menti tous autant qu'ils sont...

... Aizen est mon père.

* * *

Alors vous vous y attendiez à sa ? Et non ! ( *bam* si on l'avait deviné depuis le début...), sa sent la haine envers les shingami ça... Bon le chapitre était un peu plus cours mais c'est le contenu qui important pas vrai ?

Bref, reviews ?

Signé ; P'tit laiko


	8. L'espada, Aizen et moi

Chalut ! Chalut ! Je vous ai manquez ? (non) je me suis marré quand j'ai fais ce chapitre surtout quand... Vous allez voire de toute façon. J'ai une conception d'Ulquiorra légèrement différente de la moyenne donc les grand(e)s fans adepte du quatra je vous demande de ranger tout objet susceptible de me tuer si je le reçois et puis d'étendez-vous je l'ai pas transformé en travesti qui se ballade en tutu hein ? *se fait lyncher* Au secours !

Bref bon chapitre ;)

P.S ; les gens sont à Kubo sauf mako-chan mon OC en gros...

* * *

- Qu'est-ce ? demanda une voix dans la pièce en désignant mes larmes.

Je me tourne sans même prendre le temps de répondre à la question que l'on vient de me posé.

- Je vais cherchez Aizen-sama, je reviens dans peu de temps.

- ...

J'entend un bruissement indiquant qu'il a disparu en sonido, peu de temps après quelques pas m'indique que deux personnes ne sont pas très loin de moi.

- Alors Imako la réalité est bien dur n'est-ce pas ?

- ...

- Tu ne souhaites pas répondre ? demande Aizen déçu.

- Je ne parle pas au grain de poussière. dis-je cinglante.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres d'Aizen, il sait parfaitement que je ne vais pas aussi mal que je voudrais bien le faire croire.

- Je te laisse t'en occuper, Ulquiorra. dit-il en disparaissant en shunpō.

Pendant plusieurs heures aucun bruit ne se fit entendre dans la pièce, et c'est Ulquiorra qui brisa le silence étonnamment.

- Ton repas et des vêtements propre mako-san.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. dis-je froidement.

- C'est Aizen-sama qui l'a ordonné. dit-il platement.

- Père est un mégalo, prétentieux et orgueilleux il ne mérite aucun respect. je tranche.

- Tu as tout de même dit père. fait-il remarquer.

- Merci de me le rappeler.

Je lui lance un regard noir, j'attrape une assiette et je mange en silence ce qui a l'air de lui plaire.

- Bon j'ai un truc important à régler je reviens. dis-je en posant l'assiette par terre.

- Je t'accompagne.

- Si tu y tiens... je soupire.

Je sors des quartiers et à l'aide de quelques shunpō je me dirige vers la salle ou trône Aizen. Je me repère à l'aide de son reatsū, lorsque j'arrive les espada ne sont pas présents.

- Bonjour mako-chan.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je viens te demander deux choses.

- Lesquelles ? demande-t-il même s'il les devine facilement.

- La première est que je veux mon zampakutō et la seconde est que tu n'as pas le droit de faire de quelconque expérience sur moi, sinon je fais pété la moitié de las noches.

- J'accepte, Szayel son zampakutō s'il te plaît. dit-il en me fixant d'un air amusé comme s'il avait déjà tout prévue.

L'espada aux cheveux roses apparu derrière son maître, je le rejoins en shunpō et je récupère mon sabre avant même qu'il n'est le temps de me le tendre.

- Merci. dis-je froidement.

Sans prendre la peine de le saluer je m'en vais. Je sors dehors enfin le dehors de las noches avec son faux ciel et tout et tout, toujours suivie de ma fidèle nounou dénommé Ulquiorra. Je me demande comment je fais pour me repéré dans ce château d'ailleurs... Je monte en haut d'une des tours qui peuple le désert -qu'elle idée un désert dans un château...- et je m'assois en tailleurs pour méditer, mon zampakutō sur les jambes.

- J'en ai pour un moment, Ulquiorra. je le préviens.

- Qu'importe...

- Si t'as la patience d'attendre, fait comme tu veux.

Je ferme les yeux et me concentre, au bout de quelques minutes je me retrouve dans mon monde intérieur le soleil est resplendissant seul la mer est agitée.

_- Je vous attend._

_- Tu es déterminé à ce point ? demandent deux petite voix._

_- Oui._

_Un zampakutō apparu dans la main de chacune, cette fois le combat ne sera pas une simple victoire ou défaite comme dans un entraînement._

Ulquiorra était resté debout et il me surveille du coin de l'oeil, observant les différentes blessures qui se forment petit à petit sur mon corps.

- Ulquiorra vient te battre ! beugla un certains sexta.

- Ce n'est pas le moment Grimmjow...

- Tu te défiles, espèce de tapette !

- Non, je ne peux simplement pas. dit-il l'orgueil légèrement titillé.

- Et pourquoi tu pourrais pas ?!

Ulquiorra tourna la tête vers moi, Grimmjow bloqua un instant.

- Putain t'es la nounou de la fille d'Aizen, mon pauvre !

- La ferme du con. je le rembarre à demi concentré dans le combat contre mon zampakutō.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit sale mioche ?! gueule-t-il prêt à m'allumer au cero.

- T'as très bien entendue, laisse moi m'entrainer tranquille maintenant. dis-je en me reconcentrant.

- Je vais la buter ! pète un câble le sexta.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire Grimm...

Une masse de reatsū se forma autour de moi et explosa coupant Ulquiorra dans sa conversation avec le sexta. La fumé disparu et je crache un peu de sang.

- L'attaque vicieuse... je murmure dégoûté.

Une entaille dans mon épaule saigne abondamment, je déchire un morceau de ma tenue qui est celle de l'espada et j'en fais un bandage. Quand au deux espada à côté de moi ils n'ont pas bougé et un air plus ou moins surpris se lit sur leur visage.

- Navré les mecs c'est la faute à mon zampakutō là. dis-je un peu gênée.

- Tss... lâcha le sexta avant de partir en sonido.

- Mince je l'ai vexé... Je voulais pas... dis-je embêtée.

Ma blessure me lança, je me soigne à l'aide d'un kidō et dés que ma plaie est cicatrisé je pars dans les quartiers d'Ulquiorra pour me reposer, c'est que je me risquerais pas à chercher une chambre d'invité dans ce château de mégalo... Je m'étale sur le lit sans prendre en considération mes vêtements en charpie.

- Tu devrais te changer. me conseille-t-il.

- Quand je me réveillerai... dis-je quasiment assoupis.

Et je ne le saurais jamais sans doute mais je parle dans mon sommeil... Ainsi à mon insu Ulquiorra à appris que je le trouve bien gaulé avec Grimmjow, que j'adore la nouvelle couleur de mes yeux soit gris laiteux et que je pense que mon père met du gel pour faire tenir c'est cheveux. Bref, c'est pas glorieux surtout quand il fait quelques insinuations douteuse à ce sujet... Je l'aurais pas cru comme ça.

Le lendemain, je me farcis une réunion avec tout les espada réuni autour d'une table entrains de boire du thé, glauque. Depuis quand un holow sa boit du thé ? J'écoute à demi mot tout ce que déblatère père parce que sincèrement je m'en fou. Quelques espada me regarde amusé par mon comportement insolant. Je somnole quasiment quand Gin vient me murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, j'écarquille les yeux immédiatement et je lui offre un cou de coude dans le menton qui aurait pu lui casser la mâchoire.

- Aie ! mako-chan sa fait mal... se plaint-il les mains sur le menton.

- Bien fait espèce de vipère !

- Imako arrête tes enfantillages s'il te plaît. soupira Aizen coupé dans son long discours.

- Tu veux que je répète ce qu'il m'a dit ? Histoire que tout le monde entendent. dis-je indigné.

Le sourire de Gin disparu en un éclair par contre les regard intéressés des espada fusèrent.

- Non. trancha aizen.

- Tss... Je me casse de toute façon je m'ennuie. dis-je vexée.

- Tu restes ici. m'ordonne Aizen.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver sinon ?

- Gin choisira ta sanction. dit-il avec un léger sourire.

- Oh mon dieu ! Je préfère presque coucher avec... Je n'ai rien dit. dis-je en rattrapant la connerie que j'allais dire.

Malgré ses airs mégalo, froid et calculateur tout père à un peu d'instinct paternel envers sa fille même si c'est de Sousuke Aizen dont on parle...

- Tu as dit quoi ? dit-il faisant tomber la température en-dessous des maximales possibles.

- Rien, absolument rien. dis-je avec un petit rire nerveux.

La réunion ce continue dans un silence tel qu'on aurait cru que las noches venait d'être abandonné par tout être vivant. À la fin de celle-ci je m'enfuis presque en shunpō et tout les espada font de même.

- J'ai eu peur pour ma vie sur le coup, qu'elle idée débile de dire ça, et puis j'aurais pas pu savoir que papa pouvez être titilleux sur ce point. S'il apprend que j'ai demandé à Grimmjow des cours particulier de combat au corps à corps il serait capable de le tuer...

- Ah bon...

Premier réflexe, la lame sous la gorge de la personne qui a dit ça, et moi prête à l'égorger.

- À c'est toi Ulquiorra... dis-je en me calmant après m'être tournée.

Après tout Ulquiorra c'est une tombe pas de quoi s'inquiéter...

- Qu'est-ce tu fous dans mes quartiers d'ailleurs ?

- Hallibel te demande, elle voudrait que tu entraînes ses fraccion.

- Du moment que c'est pas contre elle l'entraînement... je soupire

Aucun trait du visage du quatra ne bougea mais je sais bien que ma remarque lui arrache un sourire intérieur, quelquefois je me dis que la description d'Ulquiorra soit froid, obéissant et il parle moins qu'un muet est fausse. Le pire c'est qu'il badine le fumier, il se fait une image pour cacher comme il est vraiment...

- Bon de toute façon j'ai rien à faire aujourd'hui. dis-je en lui faussant compagnie.

Je disparais en shunpō pour rejoindre les quartiers de la tercera. J'arrive directement dans l'arène ou s'entraîne ses fraccìon.

- Salut ! dis-je en évitant un cero de justesse tiré par Milla rose et en faisant une clé de bras à Apache.

- Laisse moi la buter, putain mako ! gueula Apache.

- Vous n'avez aucune classe par rapport à mako-chan les filles. Les bâcha Sunsun.

- T'as dit quoi Sunsun !? crièrent les deux qui se crêpaient le chignon.

- Bon Hallibel m'a demandé de vous entraînez alors faite pas suer dés le début. Ok ?! je les engueule.

- Ok... geignent-elles.

Même si ça fait copier/coller sur Aizen, j'aime avoir de l'autorité. Je devrais peut-être me trouver un fraccion ?

- Bon l'entraînement est simple comme bonjour vous devez me toucher le front à trois contre une.

- Pff trop facile ! s'exclame Milla rose.

Elles se jettent sur moi ensemble et de loin Hallibel et Ulquiorra un peu à l'écart nous surveille.

- Imako les sous-estimés peut-être un peu aussi puissante soit-elle.

- Observe Hallibel au lieu de donner un jugement hâtif.

À la fin de l'entraînement ses fraccìon sont étalé par terre et elles ne l'ont toujours pas touché. Bon elle reverra son avis sur les forces de la fille d'Aizen et ses fraccìon... Après ça, je rentre dans mes quartiers pour me reposer, deux minutes ce passe avant que quelqu'un ne se pointe.

- On peut pas être tranquille dix secondes ici... grommelais-je.

- Mako viens te battre !

- La ferme Grimmjow ! Je veux pioncer...

Je passe un coussin sur ma tête pour ne pas entendre les insultes et obscénités du sexta à mon intention. Malgré mes veines tentatives d'anti-écoute je finis par pété un câble.

- Putain casse toi panthère de merde qui sait pas se battre et qui ce fait éclater par tout le monde bordel !

Un gros blanc se forma pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Bon qui est quand même forte au corps à corps... dis-je pour me rattraper.

- J'me casse. grogna-t-il.

Après l'altercation avec le sexta je n'arrive plus à me rendormir comme si de rien était, quel con celui-là ! Je me lève, je récupère mon zampakutō et je pars m'entraîner au bankai et pour la seconde fois je me prend une belle taule.

- Un jour je te le soutirerais ce bankai de mes deux. je murmure à l'intention de mon zampakutō.

Deux léger rire qui s'entremêlent retentir dans mon esprit, je me couche et je ferme les yeux. Je pense à plein de choses divers et variés jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur le sujet qui fâche, les shingami. Quelle bande d'enfoiré ceux là ! Ils m'ont manipulé dés le début, sachant que j'aime mon père ils m'ont séparé de lui vers mes 14 ans soit quand sa traîtrise à été révélé. Ils ont scellé ma mémoire et mon corps avant de m'envoyer sur terre. Et pour couronné le tout, ils ont essayé de me rendre assez forte pour que je le tue quand ma mémoire était encore scellé, je les hais ! En pensant à ça un rictus de haine c'est formé sur mon visage.

* * *

J'ai quelques petites questions finalement j'ai changer d'avis au sujet des couples vous préférez quoi Grimm/OC ou Ulqui/OC ou d'autre bien sûr ? Sinon le passage qui m'avait fait marrer c'est quand Aizen se fait traiter de grain de poussière, elle me démangeais depuis un moment celle-là...

Reviews ?

Signé ; P'tit laiko adepte de sa propre OC parce qu'elle a bâché Aizen xD


	9. La vie à las noches

Chapitre 99% de connerie c'est plus intéressant, enfin je trouve. En plus c'est le chapitre 9 sa fait beaucoup de 9 tout ça... Et puis indirectement on avance beaucoup dans l'histoire ça se comprendra au chapitre suivant.

**Mélusine **; j'attens d'autres idées de couple mais le gin/Imako est vraiment une bonne idée. Et franchement si Imako était devenu une Mary-sue sa m'aurait fais suer... Donc normalement pas d'inquiétude de ce côté là.

**Psychedelik** ; bon bah coïncidence pour mako-chan et sinon grain de poussière et bien elle n'est pas particulièrement méchante mais depuis qu'Aizen avait traité Ichigo et Renji de grain de poussière dans le tome 20 je crois... Ça m'a donné envie de bâcher Aizen avec la même phrase... :D

Bon chapitre !

P.S ; les perso de Bleach sont à Kubo, Imako et Hatios sont mes créations !

* * *

- J'ai pas fais exprès ! Je suis désolé Hatios ! je gueule en m'enfuyant en shunpō.

- T'as pas fait exprès ! Tu te fous de ma gueule là !?

Petite pause sinon vous allez pas tout comprendre. Alors c'est toujours moi Imako ça fait environ un an que je vis à las noches maintenant. Hatios et mon fraccion choisis par mes soins autant dire qu'à nous deux c'est quelque chose... Bon père nous engueule de temps en temps quand on fait pété des tours après s'être fritté mais à part ça sa va. Et là enfaite j'ai essayé de faire un cero pour rire et c'est Hatios qui ce l'est pris dans la tronche. Du coup je m'enfuis le plus vite possible parce que je tiens à ma peau et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que quelque chose de pas cool du tout va m'arriver. Bref reprenons...

- Je t'en prie j'ai pas fais exprès ! Je suis désolé !

- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Viens ici ou je t'allume ! me menace-t-il.

- Pas dans le château ! Père va nous défoncer ! Et j'ai pas envie de faire un truc décider par Gin, le dernier était déjà assez immonde... dis-je dégoûtée.

Un air aussi dégouté passa sur le visage de Hatios en repensant à la fois où ils ont dû faire le ménage dans le labo de Sazeyl, beurk...

- Peut-être mais t'as dépassé ces putain de bornes ! dit-il en se reprenant.  
Il chargea un cero dans sa main un vrai, bien gros qui n'attend que d'exploser sur moi, c'est mieux.

- Fais pas ça, sinon j'opte pour les grands moyen ! je me défend.

- M'en fou !

Il tire, et je fend en deux le cero, à la main soyons précis. Ça mérite une petite explication ça aussi. Déjà cette technique ne marche que sur les cero basique, un grand rey cero m'explose à la tronche et après je ressemble à une tranche de bacon bien grillé. À force de côtoyer les espada et autres arrancar j'ai développé une technique qui me permet de concentré une partie de mon reatsū dans un endroit de mon corps un peu comme le hierro sauf que ce n'est pas constant, du coup je peux fendre un cero en deux, pratique pas vrai ?

- Putain Imako... murmura Hatios la mine de plus en plus déconfite.

Mon sang ce figea dans mes veines en sentant les différents reatsū pas loin.

- Dit moi, ce n'est pas la salle du trône derrière... ? dis-je avec une toute petite voix.

Vu sa tronche sa l'est, je me tourne tout les espada ainsi qu'Aizen enfin surtout Aizen me regarde avec la légère envie de m'étrangler.

- Euh... Faites pas attention, on faisait que passer... dis-je comme si de rien n'était.

- Ouais elle a raison pour une fois. rajouta Hatios.

On s'enfuit tout deux en shunpō et sonido mais Hallibel nous barre la route. Elle nous chope par le col et elle nous traîne jusqu'à la réunion.

- Je t'en prie Hallibel, lâche nous ! Il va nous tuer ! Je sais pas, dit toi que tu m'es redevable parce que j'ai entraîné tes fraccion. Je t'en prie Hallibel !

La tercera fit la sourde oreille et elle nous traina jusque dans la salle avant de reprendre sa place. Je me relève et j'époussette mes vêtements en me disant qu'après tout j'avais l'habitude.

- Je t'ai déjà dis un nombre incalculable de fois d'arrêter de te battre dans les couloirs... soupira Aizen.

- Je lui ai dit, il a tiré quand même. J'allais pas encaissé son cero comme un tiquet de course quand même ?

Quelques rire discret retentirent dans l'ombre.

- T'avais pas à m'envoyer un cero dans la tronche non plus toi ! se défend Hatios.

- J'avais pas fais exprès ! Et puis c'était même pas un cero complet du con je peux pas vraiment en faire !

- Peut-être mais quand on s'entraîne on fais attention à ce qu'on fait !

- Je faisais attention c'est toi qui est venue me rejoindre, en plus tu perds la mémoire !

- Je perds pas la mémoire !

- Pourtant t'as oublié ton zampakutō...

Il baissa la tête pour vérifier et je lui assène un grand coup.

- Voilà en plus t'es con.

- Putain je vais te tuer !

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais !

Il forma un cero dans sa main, Tosen s'approcha d'Aizen qui observais la scène un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- On devrait peut-être les arrêter avant qu'il ne détruise vraiment la salle. proposa Tosen.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas mako contrôle la situation... affirme Aizen sûr de lui.

Il tire et je dévie son cero.

- C'est cool maintenant on a trois porte pour entrer et sortir. je constate en observant les trois immense trous créés par les cero.

Vexer il fonce sur moi pendant que j'ai la tête tourné, je disparais en shunpō je passe derrière lui est je le bloque à l'aide d'une clé de bras.

- T'en pense quoi papa, c'est pas sympa comme nouveau design ? je me moque.

- C'est toi qui réparera tout. lâche-t-il.

- Bien fait ! s'exclame mon fraccion.

Je le lâche soudainement et il se tourne vers moi surpris.

- Hatios approche.

- Euh oui... dit-il obéissant

Son intelligence la perdu, je lui met un grand coup de pied dans la zone Sud, il tombe à genou les mains sur ce qui fait de lui un homme quoique maintenant ce qui faisait...

- Comme ça tu me feras pas chier pendant une semaine au moins. dis-je un sourire victorieux.

- Le pauvre... soupira la tercera.

- Bon j'ai juste à réparé le mur ? je constate.

- Non...

- Je me disais aussi que ça aurait été trop beau...

- Tu vas te battre contre Barragan dans l'arène. déclare-t-il.

Je le regarde d'un air tu me fais une blague là ? Aizen me fixe avec son habituel regard. Il est sérieux en plus !

- C'est pas contre toi Barragan mais je préfère largement nettoyé les chiottes après que Yammii soit passé...

- T'as dit quoi ?! s'énerva Yammii.

- Je négocie pour ma survie là, tu comprendras quand tu seras plus intelligent Yammii...

- Petite garce... grinça-t-il.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. j'ironise avec un grand sourire.

- Du calme. ordonne Aizen avant que je ne transforme las noches en terrain de pugilat géant.

Tout les murmures s'arrêtent immédiatement et tout le monde reportent son attention vers Aizen.

- Imako tu te battras contre Barranga que ça te plaise ou non, tu répareras aussi les murs avec ton fraccion et maintenant laisse nous finir la réunion en paix.

- Le monde est cruelle... je soupire.

Comme je ne peux pas le porter je traîne Hatios jusqu'à nos quartiers et je le couche sur son lit.

- Reste pas dans cette position sinon tu vas resté bloquer...

Il se détend légèrement, qu'elle boulet celui-là mais je l'aime bien. Je sais pas pourquoi mais quand père à utilisé le hogyoku pour le transformer en arrancar il a pris la même couleur d'yeux que moi étonnant comme coïncidence non ? Par contre il ne me ressemble pas du tout. Hatios et bien plus grand que moi, bon il fait pas deux mètres non plus, il est blond je suis brune, il est mate j'ai la peau clair, il... Bref je ressemble à mon père et lui il ne me ressemble pas point.

Je sors dehors histoire de le laisser tranquille, je me couche sur le sable et réfléchis calmement je vais me taper un combat atroce contre Barragan. En soit ce n'est pas atroce c'est juste que depuis qu'un certains zampakutō m'a rappelé que j'avais dit que si je sortais avec Byakuya j'aurais vu Barragan en string j'ai des images atroces qui s'imposent à moi, j'en ai parlé avec Ulquiorra et du coup il se fou de ma gueule sur le sujet et je sens que ça va rapidement empiré...

- Ton combat mako-chan.

- Je veux pas y aller... je boude.

- Je ne le répéterai pas.

- M'en fou.

- Tu veux jouer à ça... ? me menace Aizen.

- Je peux pas. dis-je en repensant à Barragan en string.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Je pourrais pas me retenir de rire.

Aizen arqua un sourcil surpris, qu'avait Barragan de si hilarant.

- Je ne préfère pas t'expliquer.

- Dans ce cas tu te bats.

- 'tain débattre avec toi sans que tu gagnes c'est impossible...

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Aizen en plus il me nargue ! Je disparais en shunpō pour rejoindre l'arène, bizarrement il sourient tous plus ou moins en me fixant. Je lance un regard noir à Ulquiorra, un très léger sourire ce dessina sur ses lèvres à lui aussi.

- Il en parlé à tout le monde... je soupire en dégainant mon zampakutō.

Barragan opta pour son espèce de hache géante qui tuerai un mammouth, bon un éléphant... Au début je prend juste un peu, genre un mur de l'arène puis un autre et encore un autre enfaite plein de mur, petite précision l'arène ressemble à une amphithéâtre avec les espada comme spectateur.

- Putain mais vous faites chier en plus ! je m'énerve à force de me prendre des murs.

Je libère mon shikai sans incantation pour surprendre Barragan, maintenant on est à égalité et le combat n'avance plus jusqu'à ce qu'il passe en résurrection le fumier j'ai faille perdre une jambe.

- Mais pourquoi Barragan ! En plus mon bankai est inutile contre lui ! dis-je en repensant à mon adversaire en string.

Je commence à avoir envie de rire, non pas maintenant ce n'est pas le moment... Et là j'éclate de rire mon orgueil viens de disparaître à jamais. Oh et puis temps pis maintenant que je me marre...Quatre personnes n'ont pas compris pourquoi je me roule par terre les larmes aux yeux en riant Aizen, Tosen, Gin et Barragan enfin ils n'ont pas compris jusqu'à ce qu'Aaroniero décide de faire passer les info à tout le monde. Du coup mes larmes ont redoublé et mon rire aussi.

- Tss gamine de mes deux. s'agaça Barragan.

J'esquive son attaque de peu et mon fou rire a rapidement disparu.

- Bon qui ne tente rien n'a rien. dis-je avec appréhension.

Je prend position et je forme un semi cero il prend un aspect inquiétant et je le projette vers Barragan qui ne bouge même pas, Pourquoi ? Parce que je l'ai raté...

- Mako-chan à complètement raté son tir... affirme Gin amusé.

- Je t'ai entendue sale vipère ! dis-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

Le sourire de Gin s'agrandit quel fumier celui-la aussi ! La hache de Barragan m'arrête aussi sec dans mes profondes réflexions. Je peux même pas le touché qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors...? Fuir est une option, mourir aussi mais... Non.

- Bon bah je vais faire ma masochiste dans ce cas... je soupire résigné.

Je concentre mon reatsū dans mes poing et dans mes pieds et à chaque coup je reforme mon reatsū détruit. Ainsi je peux touché Barragan sans mourir.

- Oh la conne elle est massacre Barragan au corps à corps. constate Nnoitra.

- C'est possible ça... demande Grimmjow.

- La preuve en image. affirme Stark qui vient de se réveiller.

Ma vue deviens flou petit à petit, merde j'utilise trop de reatsū pour me battre et il est à peine fatigué.

- Tu faiblis. remarque Barragan.

- Ouais je sais. je lui fait un clin qui le surprend.

Le dixième de secondes où il est surpris j'en profite pour tirer mon semi cero qu'il se prend de plein fouet cette fois, et... je perd conscience. Barragan s'en sort avec la peau cramé enfin les os. Hatios me récupéra avant que je ne touche le sol, depuis quand il c'est remis lui ?

- T'en fait toujours trop sombre idiote... dit-il en me soignant.

Les espada se regardent entre eux je me suis fait battre, mais je me suis battue au corps à corps contre Barragan avec une technique de combat qui rappelle bizarrement le style de combat de Grimmjow...

- Intéressent à force de côtoyer les arrancar elle développe à sa manière des attaques ou des défenses qui ressemblent aux techniques des holows. constate Aizen.

- C'est divertissant. ajoute Gin.

Tous se dispersent à leur besogne habituel ce combat en tête, de son côté Hatios me ramène et il me dépose dans mon lit.

- Je t'ai aidé pour cette fois mais dés que tu es en état je te démolis pour l'humiliation en publique que tu m'as offerte. dit-il avant de partir.

Un petit sourire apparu sur mes lèvres.

* * *

Franchement Barragan en string c'est à la fois flippant et marrant ? je remercie King pumkin pour cette idée farfelue que j'adore ! Bon j'espère que ça fait pas trop come-back dans le Mary-sue hésitez pas à me prévenir !

Reviews ?

Signé ; P'tit laiko


	10. Le piège de soul society

Chapitre 10 ! Ouh ! On passe au deux chiffre ! C'est trop bien hein ? (on s'en tape) y a de l'action dans ce chapitre Ahah ! Je pète un câble et je sais pas pourquoi ! (la fatigue... La fatigue...)

En tout cas bon chapitre !

P.S ; les perso sont à Kubo (jolie rime) et Hatios et Imako sont à moi.

* * *

_Soul society plusieurs jour après le combat d'Imako contre Barragan_

- L'activité au hueco mundo a changé, les holows sont plus actif, nous supposons qu'Aizen prépare quelque chose. affirme le taichō de la douzième.

Quelques regard se rembrunir.

- Approximativement quand pensez-vous que nous puissions être attaqué ? demande le sotaichō.

- Il y a deux possibilités soit aujourd'hui soit demain. affirme-t-il.

Une tension et des murmures se forment dans l'assemblée jusque là silencieuse.

- Comment ce fait-il que nous ne sachions ça que maintenant ? s'agace le sotaichō.

- Parce que tout était calme avant aujourd'hui, nous ne pouvions rien remarquer d'anormale... affirme piteusement le taichō de la douzième.

Le lendemain plusieurs reatsū plombèrent l'air du seireitei dés leur apparition.

Je sors du garganta les mains dans les poches suivie de près par trois espada et mon fraccion, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow et Nnoitra. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur mes lèvres alors que je détaille le seireitei.

- Sa va saigné... je murmure.

Le quinta et le sexta approuvent tout deux en faisant craqué leur poing, seul Ulquiorra ne montre pas son assentiment.

**Flash back**

Aizen venait de réunir les espada pour mettre en marche les étapes de son plan.

- Une petite troupe ira au seireitei faire le plus de dégâts possible si ce n'est tout raser, partirons Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra et Mako. commence Aizen.

Le dernier nom surpris quelques espada mais personnes ne fit de remarque parce que tous savait qu'Imako détestait au plus haut point les shinigami depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé toute sa mémoire.

- Une autre troupe ira avec moi à Karakura, soit Stark, Barragan et Hallibel. Le reste vous surveillerez las noches pendant mon absence en attendant que ce plan soit mis en exécution dans une semaine, je veux que tout soit calme pour apaisez la soul society et qu'il baisse leur garde. reprend-il.

**Fin du flash back**

Je m'avance de quelques pas dans le ciel, surplombant tout le seireitei alors que le garganta se referme.

- C'est partit on exécute le plan, Hatios évite les taichō et les fukutaichō dont je t'ai donné le nom. j'ordonne avant qu'on se disperse tous.

Je forme des semi cero dans mes deux mains et je vise les deux divisions les plus proches, elles explosent mais pas entièrement, dommage. À l'aide du shunpō je trace vers la quatrième, sur place je détruis les salles de soins et les chambres d'hôpital comme ça ils pourront pas ce soigné. Aussi cruelle que sa puisse être c'est très efficace, la fukutaichō de la quatrième arriva aussitôt en shunpō face à moi, zampakuto au poing.

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! m'ordonne-t-elle.

Je me tourne vers elle toujours avec mon sourire carnassier scotché sur le visage.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû te présenter à moi...

Elle reçois un raikoho et propulsé par sa puissance je l'attrape par le cou après l'avoir rattrapé en shunpō. Je resserre mon étreinte l'étranglant un peu plus et je lui offre un puissant coup de genou qui lui fait perdre conscience immédiatement.

- Peuh... Aussi faible que des mouches...

Je cherche les reatsū des taichō ils sont encore groupé dans la salle de réunion impossible de les attaque de front ou même d'une autre manière.

- Il faut que je les fasse sortir, c'est risqué mais bon... dis-je en pleine réflexion.

Je me dirige donc directement vers la salle où ils sont tous réunis, des perturbations dans certains reatsū me montre qu'ils m'ont repéré, parfait. Je cherche Le reatsū d'Hatios il est loin c'est encore mieux.

- Je vous attend goteï 13. dis-je en me préparant au combat.

Tout les taichō apparaissent en face de moi, comme la première fois que je les ai revu enfin pas tous, quatre sont absent serait-il partis en urgence au Hueco mundo ou sur terre...?

- Vous sortez le grand jeu... je remarque avec un sourire en coin.

Plusieurs taichō serrent les dents, se retenant de m'attaquer de face sans se protéger. ils ne sentent pas mon reatsū et ils savent que je suis dangereuse. Aussi forte que je puisse être ils savent aussi que je ne peux pas tous les battre alors qu'ils sont en pleine formes.

- Dite moi, je vous ai manqué ? dis-je en tendant les bras.

Ils dégainent tous prêt à ce défendre.

- Tu es folle de nous attaquer tous en même temps... murmure Soi Fon.

- Ah oui...?

Je tire deux semi cero qu'évite de peu les taichō visés, tous sont choqués par cette attaque tenant des aptitudes holows.

- Maintenant !

Deux sabre transpercent deux taichō en même temps. Que ce soit Soi Fon ou d'autres, personne n'a vu le coup venir. Shunsui et Unohana tombèrent comme des masses en sentant leur force décliner à une vitesse surprenante.

- Ça c'est fait, maintenant il ne reste plus que quatre taichō. dis-je avec un grand sourire victorieux.

Les espada s'alignent avec moi puis tous se répartissent avec un adversaire. Je me bat contre Toshiro, Nnoitra contre Soi Fon, Ulquiorra se bat contre Komamura et Grimmjow contre Ukitake, il va l'allumer le pauvre...

- Bien le bonjour taichō. dis-je en accentuant le dernier mot quasiment craché.

- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? demande-t-il attristé.

- Parce que ça t'intéresse ?! je m'énerve.

Je fonce sur lui et on échange plusieurs coup, il libère son shikai et il me gèle la jambe gauche grâce à un moment d'inatention.

- Merde ! je m'exclame.

Un dragon de glace me frôle de peu et je remercie indéfiniment mon instinct de m'avoir fais bouger le torse de quelques centimètres.

- C'est pas bien d'attaquer par derrière, Toshiro. je le réprimande.

Son très connu "c'est Hitsugaya taichō pour toi" n'eut même pas lieu d'être. J'allais l'attaqué quand un taichō au long cheveux blanc passa entre lui et moi.

- 'tain tu peux pas faire attention quand tu joues ?! Oh Grimm j'te parle !

- M'appelle pas Grimm ! Fi-fille à son papa !

- La ferme on choisit pas ses parents, 'spèce de chat de salon !

- Je vais te dégommer mako !

- Ah ouais avec quoi un gran rey cero peut-être ?!

- C'est pas con !

- Arrêtez-vous deux l'ennemi aurait pu vous attaquez pendant que vous débattiez sur des choses futile... nous coupe Ulquiorra.

- Pourquoi il a toujours raison ce con ? je soupire.

Je me tourne vers Toshiro avec une moue de petite fille à qui on aurait refusé une jolie poupée. Le taichō de la dixième passa en bankai et j'ai du mal à le suivre sans mon shikai.

- Tu as besoin de soutiens mako. se moque Ulquiorra en voyant que je suis larguée.

- La ferme c'est pas parce que tu as fini ton combat que tu peux te foutre de moi ouvertement.

Pour la deuxième fois consécutive le taichō de la treizième passe devant moi s'encastre dans un mur sauf que là il ne se relève pas.

- Il était endurant le fumier ! s'exclame le sexta.

Je repère Hatios qui s'approche rapidement de nous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?

- C'est pas le moment il reste un taichō ! dit-il sérieusement.

- Ouais un, il est là. Mais t'as pris quoi pour être si sérieux d'un coup ?

- Rien, maintenant va te battre.

Je le regarde d'un air c'est qui qui donne les ordres ici, puis je fonce sur Toshiro. Je place mon zampakutō et...

... Il disparaît en millier de particules.

- Que... Qu'est-ce c'est que ça ?! je m'inquiète en voyant tout les taichō se dissoudre de la même manière.

Même Ulquiorra paraît surpris.

- Un piège... Il nous on tendu un piège ce sont des putain de clones tout pourrie qu'Hatios pourrait battre sans résurrection ! je gueule énervé en comprenant la supercherie.

- Calme toi mako. exige Ulquiorra.

Je me calme comme je peux soit en détruisant plein de bâtiments et lorsque je suis enfin calmée je les rejoins.

- On part sur terre rejoindre les autres. j'ordonne avec empressement.

- On devrais plutôt se replier au Hueco mundo. propose Ulquiorra.

Je lui lance un regard assassin et j'ouvre un garganta à l'aide du gadget fais par Sazeyl.

- Je vais là-bas pour constater la situation, et survivre si Aizen à perdu. Si vous voulez rester faite comme bon vous semble, si tout ça un piège il ne faut pas perdre de temps.

Je passe le garganta et trois des quatre arrancar me suivent Hatios, Ulquiorra et Grimmjow. Nnoitra décide de rentrer au hueco mundo par ses propres moyen. Lorsque nous arrivons sur le champ de bataille la stupeur étira nos traits. Les trois espada qui étaient avec Aizen on été massacré et de même pour leur fraccion, Tosen est mort, Gin n'en a plus pour longtemps et Aizen... Quelque chose bloque son reatsū. Il est entrain de se faire sceller !

- Hatios va cherché Gin soigne-le et met-le dans un endroit sûr, les autres on va voir ce qu'il en est d'Aizen.

Pendant qu'Hatios s'occupe de Gin nous rejoignons un terrain dévasté où Aizen est entrain de ce débattre comme un fou pour sortir du sceau, alors qu'Ichigo et Urahara le regarde avec pitié, je ne bouge même pas le petit doigt.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas l'aider ? demande platement Ulquiorra.

- Tu te souviens quand je lui ai dit qu'il ne pouvais pas me faire confiance, et bien en ce moment ça s'applique. dis-je en détournant les yeux.

- On devrait pas rester ici, sa pue le shinigami dans tout les coins. lâche Grimmjow qui vient d'arriver.

- Ouais, t'as raison. On récupère Hatios et je vous emmène dans un endroit à peu près sûr.

- Le à peu près et de trop. chipote le sexta.

Je souris et on part à la recherche d'Hatios et de Gin, ils sont dans un cul de sac dans une ruelle plutôt sombre.

- Alors tu l'as soigné ? je demande.

- Oui mais il est inconscient. affirme Hatios.

- C'est pas important, sauf si tu n'es pas capable de le porter ?

- Ne me sous-estime ! dit-il indigné.

- Elle est forte. commenta le sexta.

- Les gènes paternel... murmura le quatra.

- On est au grand complet ? Alors direction le refuge ! dis-je en ignorant les commentaires des deux espada.

Après un petit moment de recherche on tombe sur le magasin d'Urahara, il est fermé normal étant donné que le propriétaire et encore avec Aizen.

- Attend on va pas squatter le repère de shinigami ! beugle Grimmjow indigné.

- Pas le repère de shinigami, de gens qui ne peuvent pas faire ami-ami avec la soul society. je le corrige.

- M'en fou j'rentre pas ! dit-il avec mauvaise foi.

- Fais comme tu veux chat de salon tu crèveras juste plus vite. dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Les portes du magasin s'ouvrent brutalement et deux gosses se présentent à nous armés.

- Qu'elle accueille Jinta, Ururu vous pensez nous battre avec ça ? je me moque.

- Imako... murmure Jinta.

- On peut rentré parce qu'on est pas là pour coucher dehors ?

- Euh... Ou-ouais... bégaie Jinta alors qu'Ururu ne dit absolument rien.

En entrant Jinta lance un regard méfiant aux arrancar, je prend Gin est le dépose dans une chambre. Je rejoins les autres à une petite table basse.

- Nous ne resterons ici que peu de temps, mais pour l'instant on à pas d'autre choix. Faites ce que vous voulez du moment que vous êtes discret. Grimm si tu veux te défouler en bas il y a un immense terrain.

Ceci dit je rejoins à mon tour une chambre en attendant que le marchand et Yoruichi arrive, sa va leur faire une petite surprise de voir trois arrancar squatter chez eux ainsi que moi. Un chat noir entra par la fenêtre et s'assit sur la table de chevet à côté de moi.

- Salut Yoruichi. dis-je les yeux fermée.

- Que font tout ces espada dans le magasin ? demande-t-elle imperturbable.

- Des survivants, ont va pas resté ici longtemps. Juste le temps que Gin se remette de ses blessures.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont t'obéir comme ça ?

- Oui, j'ai confiance en eux et ils on confiance en moi, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

- S'ils restent calme nous pouvons nous en occuper dans ce cas.

Elle resort par la fenêtre et avant qu'elle ne puisse plus m'entendre je lâche un petit merci.

* * *

J'ai jamais aimé le fait que Gin meurt du coup je le ressuscite ! (il était pas encore mort dans ton histoire...) pauvre Aizen se faire sceller devant sa fille et qu'elle ne bouge pas le petit doigt... (il le mérite un peu quand même) En tout cas j'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre !

Une 'tite review ?

Signé ; P'tit laiko


	11. La nouvelle espada

Yo ! Chapitre onze ! Le début il est sérieux, il est triste et tout et tout et ça fini avec plein de connerie, comme quoi quand on réprime la nature elle reviens au galop...

En tout cas bon chapitre

P.S ; les perso sont à Kubo et Tout (avec un grand T) les OCs sont à moi soit Imako, Hatios, Thélia et Kalhel *pour des raisons que vous comprendrez en lisant cette histoire je ne pourrais pas tous les citez au bout d'un moment*

* * *

Je descend au terrain d'entraînement d'un pas rageur. Ce débile de marchand pouvais pas faire quelque chose comme nous prévenir plutôt !

- Mais quel con ! grinçais-je en frappant un rocher du poing.

Je retire ma main qui saigne et le rocher ce fissura, je le fini au semi cero.

- Putain et puis ce piège de merde de la part de la soul society quel bande de fumier cela aussi sa me passe encore en travers de la gorge ! je gueule en dégommant à nouveau un rocher.

Celui-ci plus solide ne s'effondra pas, frustré je dégaine mon zampakutō.

- Putain j'ai envie de tout explosé !

- Oh ! Mako-chan il ne faut pas s'énerver comme ça... affirme Gin qui vient d'arriver.

- Je t'ai pas sonné Gin ! je le rembarre.

Un nouveau rocher explosa, je tape le premier truc dans mon périmètre jusqu'à ce que Gin arrête mes mains, je lui lance un regard de biais lourd de reproche. Ulquiorra apparu au même moment.

- Mako viens. me propose Ulquiorra en dégainant son sabre.

- Tiens Ulquiorra, tu dois sans doute être meilleur que moi pour la calmer. suppose Gin.

- J'ai pas envie qu'on me calme compris, sale serpent sans cœur !

Il eut une moue vexée et j'accompagne le geste à la parole en essayant de le frapper Ulquiorra s'interpose en bloquant mon coup.

- Casse toi ! T'as pas à t'interposer là ! je gueule toujours plus énervée.

Je le frappe et il esquive, je donne plein de coup dans le vide et tire plusieurs semi cero qui à chaque fois n'atterrissent nul part. Je fini par tomber à terre épuisé à cause de tout le reatsū que j'ai utilisé.

- Mais quel bande de connard de monstre, même Gigentils it agneau à côté ! Tous de fumier pourrie jusqu'à la moelle ! Ils pouvaient pas attendre hein !? Il fallait qu'ils rasent tout ! Tous des connard ! Ils méritent de tous crevé ! je gueule pour déverser ma colère.

Gin me regarde avec pitié, personne ne pouvait s'imaginer et encore moins Urahara Kisuke qu'Imako prendrait si mal le raide des shingami pour détruire tout las noches et que ça avait été un succès pour eux.

_Tu as pu en sauvé quelques uns soit fier de ça..._

La voix de mes zampakutō me calme immédiatement et me donne un baume au cœur, je ferme les yeux un moment puis je me relève.

- Je vais en ville. je déclare avant de disparaître en shunpō.

- Surprenante... lâcha Gin.

Ulquiorra le regarde avec attention la relation entre lui et mako commence à devenir ambigu. Je sors dehors et je me ballade en ville je ne sais pas comment mais j'en viens à passer devant le lycée d'Ichigo Kurosaki, il parait qu'en battant mon père il a perdu ses pouvoirs. C'est du gaspille... J'allais partir quand une fille rousse me barre la route.

- Qui es-tu ? demande-t-elle les mains sur ses barrettes.

- Sa dépend, tu préfères quoi rescapé de la guerre ou fille d'Aizen ? dis-je pour la déstabilisé -la vache je réagis comme mon père...-

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise, de loin un autre gars nous surveille prêt à intervenir au cas où.

- Je ne suis pas là pour faire du mal à qui que ce soit, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

- Ah...

- Inoue recule. ordonne un gars avec des lunettes qui vient justement d'intervenir.

- Je ne vous veux pas de mal, ni à l'humaine ni à toi quincy, je m'en vais.

Je me tourne et une flèche m'érafle l'oreille, Hatios qui me suit depuis toute à l'heure, sort brutalement de sa cachette prêt à étriper le quincy en question. Je l'attrape par l'épaule avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Garde ton sans froid sombre idiot. je le réprimande.

- Tss... lâche-t-il en lançant un regard noir au deux autres.

On disparaît laissant Inoue et Ishida sur leur faim.

- Ishida-kun c'était des espada ? demande Inoue qui a reconnu notre tenue.

- Pas tout à fait, vient sa a sonné je vais t'expliquer mais n'en parle surtout pas à Kurosaki, on ira aussi voir Urahara il doit savoir quelque chose à ce propos.

- Oui...!

Je regarde les gens passer dans la rue les mains dans les poches, Hatios à côté de moi se fais discret au possible.

- On va retourné au hueco mundo... je lâche

.- Hein ?! s'exclame Hatios surpris.

- Quoi tu préfères la terre ?

- N-non c'est juste que c'est surprenant...

La conversation s'arrête là et on ne parle plus jusqu'à arriver devant la boutique, je soupire, j'ouvre les portes et je réuni tout le monde autour de la table basse.

- J'ai décidé qu'on allait rentrer au hueco mundo.

Le groupe pèse mes mots et chacun montre son assentiment, à sa manière...

- Kisuke, les shinigami sont partis ou ils envahissent encore las noches ?

- Normalement ils partent dans une heure et demie.

- Et quand est-il de las noches et du reste des espada ?

- Las noches n'a quasiment pas reçu de dégât par contre ce qu'il en des espada...

- C'est bon j'ai compris... Bon Grimm, Gin, Ulquiorra et Hatios préparez-vous, dans deux heures on rentre à la maison. je tape dans mes mains en signal et je me dirige vers ma chambre.

J'ouvre la porte et je fais un constat à par le gadget de Sazeyl j'ai rien à prendre et j'imagine bien que pour les autres ça doit être pareille...

- Bon bah c'était très long j'en ai pas vu le bout... je soupire avec un ton ironique.

Je me tourne d'un coup et je me cogne contre quelque chose, je lève la tête la chose étant Gin.

- Qu'est-ce tu fiches là toi ? dis-je un peu agressive.

- Rien du tout mako-chan j'allais dans ma chambre. dit-il en la désignant avec son sourire vicieux.

- Mouais... dis-je pas très convaincue surtout quand il fait cette tête.

Je pars dans la cuisine du magasin, je chaparde un paquet de biscuit et je descend dans la salle souterraine. J'aime bien cette endroit il est vaste, relativement calme, lumineux et il fait tout le temps bon. Je commence à grignoté un biscuit en réfléchissant à ce qu'on pourrait faire à las noches.

- On va rentré à la maison, sa va me manquer tout c'est espada plus furieux les uns que les autres... dis-je nostalgique et attristé à la fois.

- On pourrait reconstruire une espada ? me propose Hatios.  
Je ne tressaille même pas, les arrivé surprise son tellement courante dernièrement que ça devient une quotidien lassant.

- Trouvé huit espada ça ce fait pas comme ça, et puis comment va-t-on faire pour les transformer en arrancar ?

- Pas huit, sept espada.

- Tu veux devenir espada ? je demande en me tournant vers lui surprise.

- Non pas moi, je ne pourrais pas même être dixième.

- Tu sais quoi j'ai pas envie de comprendre ce que tu insinues... dis-je en me mettant de dos.

Il lâche un petit gloussement, qu'est-ce qui a de marrant ?

- Quoi encore ? je me tourne et j'écarquille les yeux.

Dans sa main, il tient comme si de rien n'était le hogyoku. Bah ça va la vie est dure n'est-ce pas ?

- Ça t'en bouche un coin pas vrai ? dit-il avec un sourire victorieux.

- C'est Kisuke qui te la donner. je capte en reprenant contenance.

- Merde comment t'as deviné ?

- Parce que c'est l'autre marchand qui a scellé Aizen, donc par extension le seul qui a pu récupérer le hogyoku entre temps. je déduis.

- Pff on peut jamais te faire gober un truc dans le genre. dit-il en me lançant le hogyoku.

- Je ne veux pas de ce truc, ça a déjà fais la perte de suffisamment de monde ! dis-je en me préparant à le détruire.

- Attend mako-san ! Tes intentions sont bonnes mais il vaut mieux que tu l'utilises pour reconstituer l'espada. me coupe un certain marchand.

- Donne moi une bonne raison et je fais ce que tu dis. j'affirme en reportant mon attention sur lui.

- Si quand tu auras reconstitué l'espada, tu gardes le hogyoku là-bas, personne n'aura le courage d'aller le chercher donc aucune raison que ça puisse nuire a la soul society, à la terre ou au hueco mundo.

- Et qui me dis que soul society ne va pas se ramener pour venir le chercher en considérant que c'est trop dangereux qu'il soit entre mes mains ?

- Je m'en charge de ça ! dit-il en ouvrant son éventail avec un air malicieux.

Je réfléchis un court laps de temps avant de donner mon accord.

- C'est la dernière fois que je te fais entièrement confiance, Kisuke Urahara.

Je range le hogyoku dans ma poche et je demande à Hatios d'aller chercher tout le monde c'est le moment de partir. En quelques minutes ils sont tous présents, j'ouvre un garganta. Les seuls mots qui sorte de ma bouche avant que je n'entre dans le garganta sont "occupe toi de ses shinigami pourrie ou je reviendrai te le faire regretter" à l'intention de Kisuke. En sortant du garganta je pose un pied sur le sable blanc du hueco mundo, las noches en face de nous est quelque peu abîmé...

- Ça va être du boulot de tout réparer. ronchonne Hatios.

- Moi je répare rien ! s'exclame le sexta.

- Qui a dit qu'on aurait quoi que ce soit à faire... insinuais-je.

_Quelques semaines plus tard..._

- Mako je ramène un vasto lord qui est plutôt fort ! gueule Grimmjow.

Il le pose par terre, les deux sont bien blessé qu'est-ce qu'ils ont foutu ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'as faire encore ?

- Bah je lui est proposé de rentrer dans l'espada, il a pas voulu alors on c'est battu et comme il est pas mort je l'ai ramené.

- Toujours aussi délicat Grimmjow. le taquine Thélia.

Thélia Cheziender est la nouvelle tercera qui par coïncidence a une personnalité semblable à celle d'Hallibel. Grimmjow et Ulquiorra on changé de rang ils sont respectivement le quatra et le secundo pour information.

- La ferme. grogne le quatra.

- Grimm amène-le, j'ai vais le transformer avant qu'il succombe à ses blessures.

Il obtempère et je place le hogyoku près du vasto lord, de la lumière entoura le holow avant de le transformer. Il cligne des yeux avant de les ouvrir et de s'assoir.

- Thélia t'as des fringues dans le coin ? je lui demande.

- Là. dit-elle en désignant un coin.

Je les récupère et je les lance au nouveau arrancar qui les attrape d'un geste vif.

- Alors c'est quoi ton nom ? je lui demande.

- Kalhel Mezapp...

- Ok, Kalhel là tu es à las noches chez les espada, que souhaites-tu faire ?

- Euh... J-je...

- Tu restes ou tu te barres fais ton choix maintenant. s'agace le quatra.

- Laisse le respirer, Grimm ! je l'engueule.

Grimmjow calme ses ardeurs et je me tourne vers Kalhel qui a l'air décidé.

- Alors ?

- Je reste.

- Bon choix allez habille toi, il faut qu'on choisisse ton rang.

J'appelle Ulquiorra et Gin qui nous rejoignent dans un salle à côté.

- Je pense que sexta lui irai bien... propose Thélia

.- Non ce rang la c'est moi qui déciderais, ça tient temps à cœur à Grimmjow... dis-je avec un sourire sadique.

- Le quinta est libre comme tout les suivants de toute manière... fais remarquer le secundo soit Ulquiorra.

- Grimm t'en as chié pour le battre ? je lui demande.

- Plus ou moins.

- Ça sa veux dire beaucoup. traduit Gin avec son sourire malicieux.

- Dans ce cas quinta lui ira à merveille, tout le monde approuve ?

Tout le monde lâcha un oui sauf Grimm qui c'est barré en grognant.

- On en a encore cinq à choisir, s'il fait la tronche à chaque fois on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge... je me plains.

- On n'a qu'à pas l'invite à choisir avec nous. tranche la tercera.

- Ce serais encore pire... je soupire. Je vais prévenir Kalhel vous pouvez partir.

Je rejoins le nouveau quinta qui est habillé cette fois.

- Bienvenue dans l'espada tu es le quinta, je t'informe sur quelques points. Premièrement il est interdit d'utilisé le grand rey cero à l'intérieur de las noches, sauf si tu te bats contre le quatra... Non je déconne. Tu devrais avoir les capacités pour le faire, deuxièmement tu fais ce que tu veux mais les combats c'est dans l'arène et troisièmement interdit de tuer de faible holow sans bonne raison.

- Pas de problème.

- Alors je te laisse. dis-je en disparaissant en shunpō.

Je trace vers mes quartiers exténué c'est une sensu à reatsū le hogyoku, franchement Aizen à la mérite d'être endurant pour utilisé un truc pareille. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre mais elle se bloque.

- 'tain si c'est un coup foireux de quelqu'un je l'explose...

Je force un peu elle ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, une veine commença à palpité sur mon front. Je forme un semi cero dans ma main et j'éclate la porte. Il se trouve que de l'autre côté toute ma chambre et dévasté, je cherche des reste de reatsū et lorsque je le reconnais je pète définitivement un câble.

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack !

De l'autre côté de las noches Grimmjow tressaillit, Gin à côté de lui.

- Rappel moi pourquoi j'ai fais ça... demande le quatra légèrement stressé.

- Pour voir Imako s'enfuir en courant de peur.

- Ah oui merci, t'es sûr que ça va marcher ?

- Certains ! s'exclame Gin vexé qu'il doute à ce point de son plan.

J'arrive en shunpō zampakutō dégainé avec une aura meurtrière. Ils avalèrent leur salivent en espérant que ça marche.

- Cherchez même pas à vous excusez je vous pardonnerais pas. dis-je acide.

- Imako regarde.

Je tourne la tête et je frôle l'infarctus dans la main de Gin une cousine de la mygale genre deux fois plus grosse me regarde, j'en lâche presque mon zampakutō.

- Tu fais un pas vers moi avec ce truc, je passe en bankai et je rigole pas.

- Tu ne peux pas. me contredit Gin sûr de lui.

- Ah oui ?

- Il faut un minimum de concentration pour faire rien que le shikai et avec une araignée de cette taille proche de toi tu n'y arrivera pas.

- T'as tout prévu avec Grimm sale vipère... je devine en reculant doucement, tout doucement.

Un sourire carnassier ce dessina sur les lèvres des deux compères, il lance l'araignée sur moi et avec un petit cri je m'enfuis en courant sous leur regard hilare sauf que l'araignée me poursuis, j'ai honte...

- Bande de connard vous avez pas le droit ! C'est le seul truc qui me fais peur ! Je vous préviens, dés que je peux, je vais vous mettre dans des positions dont l'anatomie humaine n'est pas faite pour ! Et je vous laisserais crever avec tout les os brisé !

Je cours un bon moment avant d'avoir une idée lumineuse, je lance un très faible kidō qui ne nécessite vraiment aucune concentration de ma part et l'araignée vole sur un bon dizaine de mètre avant de mourir écrasé, beurk...

- Les gars vous allez inaugurer mon bankai... dis-je en me concentrant sur leur reatsū.

Je prend un couloir parallèle et je rattrape les deux qui m'ont tendue un piège aussi honteux pour moi, en me voyant si tôt ils perdent leur sourire.

- Je. Vais. Vous. Tuez... Ban-kai !

* * *

Je vous laisse réfléchir à ce qu'il advient de Gin et de Grimmjow pas grand chose à mon avis, j'aurez bien voulu continuer mais je garde le bankai d'Imako inconnu pour le moment. N'empêche la peur des araignées c'est connu mais faire ça... C'était tellement bien... (sadique...)

Allez reviews ?

Signé ; P'tit laiko et son ami la mygale xD


	12. Ils sont fou ces shinigami !

Chapitre 12 comme les douze mois de l'année, les douze apôtres etc c'est trop bien pas vrai ? -on s'en tape- Je vous remercie mes lecteurs parce que malgré tout je l'ai jamais encore fait, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais… j'imagine que vous avez reconnu de quoi est tiré le titre. " ils sont fou ces romains " dixit Obelix. xD

Et donc bon chapitre ! ;)

P.S ; tout les perso de Bleach sont à Kubo sauf la nouvelle espada (bon y a Grimm et Ulqui) Hatios et Imako qui sont mes OCs.

* * *

_Las noches 9h du matin l'espada est reconstitué depuis plusieurs mois_

- Bordel de merde !

Dans la salle de réunion quelques espada gloussent bêtement, il faut dire que l'idée du renégat et du huitième est lumineuse. J'arrive dans la salle en trombe couverte de peinture verte qui a rapidement remplacée la couleur blanche de ma tenue et colorée mes cheveux et ma peau. Les gloussement redoublèrent.

- Si celui où ceux qui ont fait ça ne se dénonce pas je vous allume tous un par un.

Personne ne lâche un mot être menacé par la primera n'est jamais une bonne nouvelle. Je relâche brutalement mon reatsū, et quelques visage se crispent -sa marche toujours la technique du reatsū- Tous les regard convergent vers deux personnes en particulier.

- Merci de votre collaboration espada. dis-je ironique.

J'attrape Zalren -huitième espada et grand ami de Gin- et Gin et je les traîne par le col dans un pièce latéral. Les espada entendent quelques cris puis le silence radio.

- Flippante... lâche le quatra. -Grimmjow pour ceux qui ont pas l'habitude-

Lorsque je reviens ils me regardent tous l'air de rien mais la tension est palpable.

- Ils ne sont pas mort si vous voulez tout savoir, juste dans l'incapacité de faire grand chose pour le moment... je les informe.

Certains ravalent leur salive d'autres sourient de savoir que ses deux idiots on pris la raclé de leur vie.

- Je reviens, le premier qui fou la merde, je le tue. C'est clair ?

Tous donnent leur assentiment avec précipitation et dés que je suis sortis des murmures se propagent.

- En faite flippante, c'est un euphémisme... constate le sixième espada Acieva.

- Je te conseil de pas trop t'approcher d'elle le pervers tu risques de perdre ce qui fait de toi un homme. ricane Jikel. -le neuvième espada-

- Je pense que tu es mal placé pour faire des commentaires Jikel. le bâche la tercera.

- Je commence à regretter Aizen... soupire Ulquiorra ce qui étonne clairement tout le monde.

Il esquive de peu un kidō et tous tourne la tête vers Imako qui vient juste d'arriver.

- Interdit de parler de mon père en ma présence Ulquiorra. je tranche.

Certains espada me louche dessus surtout le sexta qui est le dernier arrancar créé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cieva ? je lui demande suspicieuse.

- Rien, rien du tout.

- Dit surtout que ça t'es passé en travers de la gorge que ce soit la fille d'Aizen. se moque Kalhel. -le quinta-

- Pas du tout, il louchait sur ses seins ! s'exclame Yolok -le dixième-

Celui qui vient de dire ça reçu un semi cero relativement faible dans sa tronche.

- Vous avez fini de parlez de moi et de mon corps comme si j'étais absente ?! demandais-je froidement.

- ...

- Je prend ça pour un oui. Donc entrons dans le sujet de la réunion, maintenant. Un groupe de shinigami se dirigent vers nous ils sont quatre. On n'a pas de raison de paniquer mais ne les sous-estimer pas ce sont malgré tout des taichō et un fukutaichō. Attendez les dans vos quartiers et je ne veux pas de mort. Vous pouvez y aller, Gin tu restes. Les espada se dispersent et Gin adossé à un mur n'a pas bougé, je le rejoins.

- Tu me refais un coup pareille, je te préviens je te castre avec ton complice. je le menace.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais si mal cette petite blague mako-chan... dit-il toujours aussi souriant.

- Ce n'est pas celle-là en particulier c'est toute, et arrête de me regarder comme ça...!

Il fait un pas en avant et je recule.

- À quoi tu joues encore ? dis-je méfiante.

- Mais à rien du tout... affirme-t-il toujours en avançant.

- Allez arrête c'est pas marrant. dis-je en me cognant contre un mur.

- Tu trouves ? demande-t-il en ouvrant légèrement les yeux, tiens il a les yeux bleu.

- O-oui. bégayais-je en perdant petit à petit mes moyens.

- Dommage... soupire-t-il avant de s'en aller soudainement.

Je glisse doucement le dos contre le mur, il m'a fait la peur de ma vie ce con, genre pire que l'araignée... Je me relève en priant pour que ce soir en dormant je ne parle pas de ce qui c'est passé ou m'est passé par la tête alors qu'Hatios dort à côté. -parce que, oui, je raconte ma journée ou des trucs dans mon sommeil et ce fumier de fraccion en profite un max-. Je rentre dans mes quartiers et je m'assois par terre sur la terrasse relié à eux, je capte parfaitement la progression des reatsū. Un à l'ouest, un au nord et deux a l'est...

- Pourquoi y'en à deux qui viennent dans ma direction c'est pas juste...?

- Parce que tu es la primera. répond Hatios.

- Je crois que c'est épidermique mais je déteste quand tu as raison...

Un petit sourire ce dessina sur les lèvres d'Hatios, Imako vient de lui faire un compliment autant dire que c'est très rare.

- 10, 9, 8...

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes ?

- 3, 2, 1

Une grosse explosion retentit je tourne la tête, Toshiro Hitsugaya suivie par sa fukutaichō arme au poing nous regardent avec méfiance.

- Bonjour taichō ! dis-je en souriant.

- Pourquoi tu lui souris toi ?! m'en gueule Hatios en me donnant un coup.

- Je fais ce que je veux c'est toi mon fraccion, baka ! je m'enflamme en lui rendant son coup.

On commence à ce chamailler devant les deux autres, qui nous regardent dubitativement.

- Taichō on les laisse s'entre tuer ? demande Matsumoto.

- Non, envole toi sur les cieux glacé, Hyorinmaru !

Je pousse Hatios et j'esquive avec toute la chance du monde l'attaque, c'était moins une pour le coup... Je forme un semi cero dans ma main et je demande à mon fraccion de se battre dans un autre coin avec la fukutaichō.

- Vous venez pourquoi ? demandais-je agressive.

- Le hogyoku. répond directement Toshiro.

- Je m'en doutais mais à quatre contre dix vous irez pas loin...

- On verra en temps voulu.

Je tire mon semi cero et le combat s'engage. Les deux autres shinigami sont tombé sur des espada ce qui donne un Ulquiorra contre Byakuya et Kalhel contre... Yoruichi ! Il est spécial cette escadron... J'esquive à nouveau un dragon de glace.

- Bon je m'ennuie là... je soupire alors qu'Hatios en prend plein la tronche par Matsumoto.

- Tss déjà devoir l'utilisé... Bankai !

- Pourquoi j'ai dis ça déjà... je me plains.

La glace me gèle les pieds et je reste bloquée alors que Toshiro prépare une attaque du genre bien méchante qui met longtemps à se construire.

- Euh... Merde ?

Il me balance son attaque monstrueuse à la gueule.

- Espère, Hikari Kuragari...

Un gros "boom !" suivie de plein de panaches de fumés cache le résultat enfin cachait maintenant, parce que je suis en shikai je saigne d'un peu partout, je me vide pas encore de mon sang. Quel chance ! Et... J'ai mal.

- Je me sur-estime un peu. je constate.

- Tu veux dire beaucoup. me bâche Hatios en bien pire état que moi.

- Évite de te faire tuer le temps que je m'occupe de lui. dis-je en pointant le taichō de la dixième.

Je trace sur Toshiro et nos lames s'entrechoquent, il a une force de malade en bankai pour un nain ! Je prend appui sur le sol qui se brisent à cause de la puissance du choc. Je reçois un coup à la tête qui vient de nul part, du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai eu parce que là je traverse un mur, deux murs, trois, quatre bref pleins. Je m'arrête dans les quartiers de Gin, quel coïncidence dis donc...

- Salut ! Désolé pour l'incruste c'était pas voulu. je lui dis avant de parer un coup de sabre.

- G-Gin...?! s'étonne Toshiro.

- Ne dites rien à Rangiku s'il vous plaît Hitsugaya taichō. demande-t-il un sourire triste.

- Les comptes à rendre c'est pour plus tard les gens on est sensé ce battre là ! je m'exclame.

- C'est dur de ce battre sérieusement contre toi mako-chan... m'informe Gin.

- 'tain toi je te fais ta fête après lui ! je m'énerve.

Je reçois un nouveau coup de nul part qui m'encastre -Mince je ne traverse pas cette fois- dans un mur. J'ai très mal et sans doute une ou deux côtes cassées.

- Tu es plus faible qu'on le pensait en faite. constate Toshiro.

- Oh la boulette. commente Gin en grand spectateur.

- Ban-kai ! dis-je vexée.

Gin frissonna la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le bankai d'Imako c'était pour le torturer. Le mur explosa, littéralement, mon reatsū aussi d'ailleurs. Dans ma main je tiens une une lance à double lame l'une noir l'autre blanche elle est d'une taille plutôt imposante, j'ai aussi des mitaines toujours un blanc et un noir.

- Je m'attendais à pire... se rassure le taichō de la dixième.

- Tu risques de vite regretter ce que tu viens de dire hitsugaya taichō. le préviens Gin.

Je fais tourner ma lame de manière circulaire et je l'abat sur mon adversaire le choc balaya tout les meubles et objet diverse de la pièce. Nos lames s'entrechoquent plusieurs fois avant qu'une ouverture ne s'offre à moi, je touche le front de Toshiro avec mon gants noir.

- Bonne nuit taichō. dis-je avant qu'il ne perdent conscience.

- T'aurais pu le toucher avec le gant blanc il souffrira moins je pense... me dis Gin ayant de la pitié pour son ancien collègue.

- Si je le touche avec le gant blanc ce sera pire. expliquais-je en faisant disparaître mon bankai.

Toshiro ne comprenait pas ce qui lui est arrivé, il se battait et Imako l'avait touché puis le noir complet. Il ne voit rien, il n'entend rien et il ne peut pas bougé. Au début rien ne ce passe et brutalement il avait l'impression de suffoqué comme si on le noyait, et aussi soudainement ça s'arrêtait pour recommencer et empirer.

- Il a pas l'air d'aimer, tu as choisi quoi sur les deux systèmes de torture ? me demande Gin avec son éternel sourire.

- Suffoquer. dis-je platement.

- Tu es trop gentille l'autre est plus douloureux...

- Je ne veux pas le tuer non plus, je pars aidé Hatios. Si tu vois qu'il ne supporte plus tu m'appelles.

- Et comment je saurais ?

- Il fera comme toi et Zalren, il criera.

- Oooh... Quel zampakutō effrayant...

Je l'ignore et je rejoins Hatios en shunpō il est toujours pas en résurrection, quel imbécile encore plus orgueilleux que moi. Je lance un rikujokoro qui bloque la fukutaichō.

- Pourquoi t'es pas passé en résurrection ?

- Pour pas détruire les quartiers... lâche-t-il piteusement.

- Plus con que toi tu meurs... je désespère.

Je me retourne et avec la poignée de ma lame j'assomme Matsumoto et je défais mon kidō. Je m'affaire à soigné Hatios ensuite, je commence tout juste quand Gin apparu un air légèrement paniqué.

- Combien de temps ?! demandais-je en comprenant le connerie qu'il a fait.

- Un peu moins de cinq minutes...

- Putain Gin c'est pas un jeu ! Occupes toi d'Hatios ! je m'exclame inquiète.

Je presse mon shunpō, Toshiro est pris de convulsion et il cri de douleurs. Je pose ma main sur son front et il se calme petit à petit. Sa respiration devient sereine et les battements de son cœur plus régulier.

- Mais quel con, Toshiro aurait pu mourir...

Je le soulève et l'emmène où Matsumoto, Hatios et Gin sont réunis. Je le pose par terre et je lance un regard assassin à Gin.

- Ne me fait plus jamais ça, il aurait pu mourir dans d'atroce souffrance. dis-je glacial.

- Promis mako-chan. dit-il en ce faisait discret.

Je me concentre sur les autres combats Ulquiorra à gagné pas étonnant par contre Kalhel à du mal. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Gin il vient de finir de soigner Hatios.

- Gin, va dire à Grimmjow d'aller aidé Kalhel et précise lui "pas de mort". Hatios tu amènes ces deux là dans la salle du trône. Le reste je m'en occupe.

Ils obtempèrent et je trace voir Ulquiorra, il a bien abîmé Byakuya. Il risque pas de ce levé avant un moment celui-là.

- Tu es blessé. remarque Ulquiorra.

- Ouais on s'en tape... Tu l'amènes dans la salle du trône je te prie.

- Si tu te soignes. dit-il platement.

Je lâche un soupire et je commence à guérir la plaie le long de ma jambe, puis celle de mon bras et mes côtes.

- Tu es satisfait ? dis-je mécontente.

- Oui.

Il disparaît en emportant le taichō de la sixième. Je me dirige cette fois sans empressement voir notre scientifique par excellence. À peine j'entre dans son labo que sa voix retentit de je ne sais où, je n'aime pas parlé au vide...

- Que se passe-t-il ? demande Siveo.

- Rien de grave je veux juste tes bracelets qui coupe le reatsū.

- Combien ?

- Quatre... dis-je avec un petit sourire qui en dit long sur mes intentions.

* * *

J'imagine que vous avez une idée plus ou moins précise de ce que va faire Imako, en tout cas ça va être marrant... Vous savez j'ai mis du temps a trouvé son bankai je voulais un truc qui est un rapport avec son nom, son père et qui soit pas trop petit. Bref plein de truc... Bien sur comme Aizen avec Kyoka il y a une façon de parer les effets d'Hikari Kuragari sinon Imako elle est indestructible et c'est pas marrant.

Une 'tite review pour le bien de l'auteure ?

Signé ; P'tit laiko


	13. La paix au hueco mundo ?

C'est le dernier chapitre ! Le treizième et je le poste un vendredi ! Tout les lecteurs superstitieux vont pas vouloir le lire c'est bête... C'était la première histoire que j'ai écris et je remercie tout mes lecteurs et mes reviweurs aussi -si ça se dis comme ça...- Je vous préviens, j'ai un peu pété un câble sur ce chapitre mais cous me pardonnerez *s'enfuit en courant en voyant les parpaings fusé*

Et comme toujours mais pour la dernière fois dans cette histoire bon chapitre !

P.S ; les perso sont à Kubo l'espada, Imako et Hatios sont mes OCs.

* * *

Byakuya cligne des yeux avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il a pu se passer, il c'est battu contre un espada relativement fort, il a perdu et il est... Où ? Il lève la tête, d'après lui la pièce ressemble à une salle de trône. Ce qui s'avère juste lorsque il lève un peu plus la tête pour apercevoir Aizen sur le dit trône.

- Le premier à se réveiller, je pensais que tu lui avais mis de quoi dormir pour plus longtemps, Ulquiorra... je soupire.

Ah ce n'est pas Aizen mais ça fille, sa reste une Aizen dans tout les cas... Il tourne la tête Hitsugaya taichō, sa fukutaichō et Yoruichi sont encore dans le comas. Quel bonne idée à eut le seireitei d'envoyer un si petit escadron en plein dans las noches.

- Mako t'as perdu ton pari aboule la monnaie ! s'exclame Jikel.

- Je vais te le donner ton argent boulet mais qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire, créer une boutique au milieu de las noches ?

Quelques gloussements discret accompagné mes paroles.

- Tss... grince Jikel.

- Bon on recommence les paris pour le suivant ou on les réveille à l'eau froide ? s'impatiente Grimmjow.

- Moi je vote le seau d'eau. rigole Siveo -septième espada-.

Un bon nombre d'espada approuvèrent l'idée du quatra.

- Bon la grande majorité des espada étant sadique moi y compris, on les réveille à l'eau froide... dis-je avec sourire moqueur.

Suivie de Grimmjow on va chercher quatre seau, Siveo et Yolok prennent les deux seaux qu'on a ramené et bien synchronisé on les arrose, trois cris surpris retentissent -Byakuya ne cris jamais, dommage- pour l'hilarité de la plupart des espada.

- Sa va le réveille n'est pas trop dur... ce moque le dixième qui est en face de Yoruichi.

- Fais gaffe Yolok elle pourrait te mettre la pâté quand elle le veut. le préviens Kalhel qui a faillit finir en bouillit pour arrancar quand il c'était battu contre elle.

- C'est pas de ma faute si t'es trop flemmard pour te battre de toutes tes forces. le rembarre le dixième agacé.

- Bon vous avez fini les scènes de ménages, le couple ? je leur demande agacé.

- Non ! m'en gueulent-t-ils en même temps.

- Vous vous enfoncez les mecs. remarque Thélia. -tercera-

Avec quelques grognements vexée ils se taisent et on reprend nos places.

- Bon on va peut-être commencé maintenant que nos invités sont réveillés.

Les invités en question sont solidement attaché au niveau des pieds et ont des bracelets ou plutôt des menottes qui bloque leur reatsū.

- Drôle de façon d'accueillir des invités. fit sèchement le taichō de la dixième en faisant tinté ces menottes.

- Simple mesure de précaution. dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Où est-il ? demande le taichō de la sixième.

- Tiens, il parle... s'étonne un peu Ulquiorra.

Là, je manque de me rouler par terre les larmes aux yeux comme avec Barragan -en string soyons précis-.

- Tu t'es battu contre le taichō de la sixième division sans même savoir au moins son nom ? je lui demande au bord du fou rire.

- Et bien oui... Il ne répondait pas...

- Bon, on va évité de parler de ça. dis-je en souriant.

- Où est-il ? réitère Byakuya.

- Devant toi. dis-je en me positionnant en face de lui après un shunpō le hogyoku dans la main.

Leur objectif est devant lui, il a juste à tendre le bras pour le récupérer mais il ne peut pas. Je le range dans ma poche, soufflant tout leurs espoirs.

- Bref passons au chose intéressante, je me suis toujours posé des questions à votre sujet.

- Parce que tu n'est pas omnisciente comme ton père. grinça Toshiro.

- Justement non. Je commence par Yoruichi. dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux...? demande-t-elle avec méfiance.

- Oh un question par simple curiosité, est-ce que tu couches avec Urahara ?

Elle ne si attendait tellement pas à celle-là surtout aussi direct que son visage passa dans un rouge encore plus pétant que les cheveux de Renji, de plus ses collègues n'avaient pas l'air désintéressé par la réponse. -surtout byakuya, mais ça ne se voit pas...-

- Rien que ta tête donne toute de suite la réponse, je pensais que tu tiendrais mieux pour l'honneur des services soit-disant secrets... dis-je moqueuse.

Yoruichi n'ose plus rien dire, elle c'est fait avoir comme une débutante et devant byakuya c'est encore pire.

- Suivant ou plutôt suivante ! Matsumoto... est-ce que tu savais qu'Hisagi est fou amoureux de toi ?

- Oui comme la moitié des idiots du seireitei... répond-elle naturellement.

- Je te pensais pas aussi cassante avec les hommes qui t'aimes, tu as du faire de la peine à Gin... dis-je en jetant un regard discret derrière moi.

Un nouveau visage se décomposa celui de Matsumoto et de deux je me demande encore comment je vais faire pour Byakuya... Ah bah non ça y est je sais.

- Alors mon taicho préféré... Tu savais que la seule chose qu'a regretter mon père c'est d'avoir tenter de tuer Hinamori, la première fois. La deuxième faudrait que j'ailles lui demander...

Ah pas de visage décomposé, mais une aura meurtrière digne de Grimmjow quand il c'est battue contre Ichigo, reste Byakuya bon c'est un gros mensonge mais rien que de m'imaginer sa tête je sourie.

_Tu es sadique..._

_Je sais mais comme ça je suis sûr qu'il ne reviendront pas avant longtemps._

- Alors Kuchiki taicho je pense que ça devrait vous intéressé, vous plaire j'en doute... Rukia hum comme dire... couche avec Ichigo.

- ...

Mince je crois qu'on la perdue... Ah non, il fait une tronche de mec qui va tenter de suicider dans pas longtemps voyons positif il n'est pas encore mort mais sa tête vaut bien de se mettre un peu à dos la soul society... Bon maintenant que le passage des révélations pour voir leur tête en mode décomposition est passé on devrait peut-être les renvoyer à soul society...

- Bref, vous laissez un petit message à soul society pour nous, on veut pas faire la guerre au seireitei on s'en tape profondément on veut juste être libre quand on passe sur terre et pas être surveillé au hueco mundo. Si vous êtes pas d'accord bah c'est simple on se fera un plaisir de tout détruire, pas vrai ? demandais-je au espada.

Les espada donnent leur assentiment à leur manière ce qui va du cri de guerre au hochement de tête. J'ouvre un garganta derrière moi, et tout ce qui pouvait empêcher de bouger les quatre shinigami ce détruit.

- Vous êtes libre, faites ce que vous voulez mais si vous ne portez pas ce petit message on détruira tout.

Dés que j'ai terminé il s'engouffre tous dans le garganta, que je ferme par la suite. On se sépare tous dans nos quartiers respectifs et moi finalement je me balade dans les couloirs en espérant que ces pourritures de shinigami vont accepter, parce que les bains de sang ce n'est pas ce que je préfère.

**Prologue ;**

Les shinigami ne sont plus jamais intervenu au hueco mundo ou quand des espada faisaient des excursions sur terre preuve qu'on a dû leur foutre les jetons et bien sûr las noches devenait de plus en plus puissante au hueco mundo.

* * *

Bouhou c'est la fin...! -la ferme tu va créé une inondation- Ce dernier chapitre est un peu court mais j'étais contente de l'écrire. On risque de ne pas se revoir avant un petit moment en plus, je sais que je n'ai pas mis de couple je vous jure j'ai essayé dans ce chapitre mais ça ne collait pas. Donc pour la peine la prochaine histoire il y en aura !

Sûr ce à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas une petite review...

Signé ; P'tit laiko


End file.
